L'amour n'a pas de prix
by Pluie de petales sakura
Summary: L'amour est un sentiment unique. Il n'est pas facile de le trouver, il n'est pas assuré de le vivre mais il est encore plus difficile de s'en séparer. Pour Inoue Orihime et Kurosaki Ichigo, c'est une réalité aussi plaisante que frustrante à laquelle ils doivent faire face. UA / Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

~o~o~¤~o~o~

**¤ _L'amour n'a pas de prix_ ¤**

~o~o~¤~o~o~

~o~¤~o~

- Elle est si belle.

- Oui, tellement gentille et intelligente aussi ~

- Son corps est excitant au point de me faire transpirer la nuit.

- Elle se serait fait jeter par Tomoharu à ce qu'il paraît.

- Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler mais je veux bien lui tenir compagnie, moi.

- L'autre jour, je lui ai demandé de sortir et elle a refusé.

- Non mais t'as vu la pauvre gueule que les dieux t'ont donné ? T'étais maudit avant de naître, mon gars.

- Approche ta tronche que je la calque sur...

- Fermez-la, bande d'idiots ! Elle arrive !

- Par les kami...

Inoue Orihime descendait les marches de son école et remarqua trois garçons la regardant comme s'ils étaient en transe, elle les connaissait de vue. A leur niveau, elle leur adressa un grand sourire.

- Bonjour ~ ! gazouilla-t-elle.

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre et s'affola aussitôt.

- Aah ! Il est déjà 14h15, je dois me dépêcher !

Avant que les trois mecs aient pu sortir de leur transe, elle avait déjà décampé dans un léger nuage de poussière.

- Trop craquante.

- Ouais. Faudra s'arranger pour la prendre en photo sur son lieu de stage, de quoi serrer le caleçon les gars !

- Tu ne penses décidément qu'à ça ! Admire la déesse bourrée de neurones qu'elle est au lieu de l'imaginer dans ton lit !

Du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, belle et intelligente, Orihime l'était en tous points et très peu démentiraient ce fait. Un tel joyau d'innocence que le surnom « Hime » lui était souvent donné comme titre. Il était très facile et plaisant de la décrire pour celles qui ne la jalousaient pas. Et pour ceux qui rêvaient de l'attirer sous leur couette.

Une longue chevelure auburn tombant tel un voile gracieux jusqu'à ses hanches, une peau parfaite, des yeux d'un gris saisissant scintillants comme des diamants, de longs cils noirs, un visage de poupée, des lèvres roses et pleines, une poitrine généreusement développée et un corps en forme de sablier qui déclenchait nombre d'hémorragies nasales chez la gent masculine.

Et pourtant, malgré ses qualités, Orihime n'était pas du tout connue pour les mettre en avant, loin de là. Certains se demandaient si elle avait même conscience de sa beauté renversante.

A vrai dire, la belle se préoccupait surtout de ses études qui touchaient à la médecine. Elle se destinait à soigner les autres et réalisait son rêve de petite fille en étudiant pour devenir infirmière. Ce métier l'avait toujours fascinée mais une raison principale avait renforcé cette vocation.

Après avoir traversé une partie de la ville au pas de course, la princesse s'engagea dans la dernière rue menant à une sympathique petite maison en sautillant joyeusement, contente d'avoir rattrapé son retard. Oui, en dépit de son âge, elle conservait un caractère enfantin et était du genre à s'extasier sur des choses pouvant paraître futiles pour les autres.

- Je suis rentrée, onii chaaaan ~ ! s'exclama-t-elle en entrant d'un pas bondissant.

On entendit un bruit ne présageant rien de bon. On aurait dit une assiette ou un plat se brisant par terre. Inquiète, Orihime retira ses chaussures, posa son sac et s'aventura vers l'origine du fracas.

- Onii chan ?

Il surgit devant elle avant qu'elle puisse jeter un œil dans la cuisine.

- Orihime, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda son frère, mal à l'aise.

- Euh...

Elle en perdit sa voix. Il portait un tablier. Certes, rien de bien étonnant sauf quand le nombre de fois où elle l'avait vu au fourneau se résumait à deux.

- Tu cuisines ?

- Hum ? Non, je... Tu n'es pas supposée être là, répéta-t-il en jetant un œil derrière lui.

- Je t'ai dit que je viendrais manger un goûter avec toi avant de partir...

- Ah ? J'ai... J'ai dû oublier.

Il lui lança un regard tendre accompagné d'un sourire.

- Bienvenue à la maison, dit-il en l'enlaçant.

Sa sœur répondit sans attendre à son étreinte avec la même affection. Sora était son grand frère adoré, leurs quinze ans d'écart la poussaient parfois à le voir comme un père. Rôle qu'il avait joué à la mort de leurs parents il y a quelques années.

Avant d'emménager ici, ils vivaient à Kyoto où Sora exerçait un poste tout à fait convenable dans une prestigieuse banque. Un jour, celle-ci fut prise pour cible par des voleurs et il reçut une balle qui faillit lui être fatal. Cette agression traumatisa Orihime qui essaya de vivre avec. Cette même agression consolida son envie de devenir infirmière.

Seulement, lors de sa dernière année de lycée, elle subit un rejet supplémentaire. Son troisième petit ami, comme les deux précédents, décida de rompre lorsqu'elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle refusait de coucher avant le mariage. Ajouté à sa meilleure amie, Arisawa Tatsuki partie étudier dans le sud du pays, ce fut la goutte de trop si peu de temps après l'hospitalisation de Sora.

Ce dernier remarqua bien que sa petite sœur n'était plus la même et lui proposa de déménager dans une plus petite ville dès son diplôme de fin d'études en poche. D'abord réticente à l'idée que son aîné quitte un si bel emploi, Hime finit par accepter. Sora avait sans doute raison, un nouvel environnement ne pourrait lui être que bénéfique. C'est ainsi qu'ils posèrent leurs valises à Karakura en espérant démarrer une nouvelle vie plus heureuse.

Ce fut le cas au début. Son frère fut engagé dans une modeste banque en centre ville, son dossier d'inscription avait été retenu dans l'école de son choix, elle s'était fait une nouvelle amie, et rencontra même son nouveau petit ami, Tomoharu, avec lequel ça dura un mois. Un mois au bout duquel il craqua et lui fit comprendre sans détour vouloir passer à l'acte. C'est ainsi que pour la quatrième fois, le cœur d'Orihime s'émietta. Pourquoi les hommes ne voyaient-ils que son apparence ?

Alors pour répondre à la question que tout le monde se posait, oui, elle était consciente de sa beauté. Seulement, elle la détestait. Cette maudite apparence avait poussé ses ex-petits amis à l'aborder puis la pousser à prouver qu'elle les aimait en leur offrant sa virginité.

A quoi bon avoir un tel corps si c'était pour souffrir ? S'il ne l'aidait même pas à attirer l'attention de celui qu'elle aimait vraiment...

- Hime, tu m'as entendu ?

Les yeux sombres et inquiets de Sora apparurent dans son champ de vision.

- Um ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais une nouvelle à t'apprendre et tu n'as pas répondu.

- O-Oh ! Désolée, j'étais encore partie dans mes pensées, s'excusa-t-elle en se grattant la tête.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, soupira son frère en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtain mi-longs.

- Uhum, et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ~ ?

Il lui rendit son sourire tout en frottant le sommet de sa tête auburn.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

- Viens.

Elle le suivit sur le canapé du salon.

- Euh, comment dire..., amorça Sora en fuyant son regard.

- Sora nii ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme qui ne l'avait jamais vu si nerveux.

En fait, elle l'avait déjà vu ainsi. C'était le jour où il lui avait parlé des « relations entre un homme et une femme ». Mais ce n'était assurément pas le sujet qui le taraudait actuellement.

- Je vais bien, c'est juste... Et si on goûtait d'abord ?

- Détends-toi, l'apaisa Orihime. Je te connais, tu ne réussiras pas à avaler une miette de pain tant que tu n'auras pas parlé. Alors, je t'écoute.

Il soupira.

- Très bien, je me lance. Ça te dérangerait que je vois quelqu'un ?

Sa soeur cligna des yeux.

- Quelqu'un ? Tu veux dire une petite amie ?

- Eh bien, oui, confirma-t-il en se grattant la joue. Tu comprends, nous avons toujours vécu ensemble toi et moi. Mais avec Miwa chan, ça devient sérieux et...

- Miwa chan ? le coupa-t-elle. La cliente à qui tu as autorisé ce prêt il y a deux mois ?

- Tu t'en souviens encore ?!

- Bien sûr ! Tu aurais vu ta tête en me la décrivant elle plus que la transaction en question ! rit la belle.

- Orihime ! se vexa Sora, les joues roses.

- Allons, je t'embête ! se calma la réprimandée en prenant sa main.

- Tu es vraiment très intelligente, tu avais compris avant que je ne m'en rende compte moi-même.

- Disons que je sais repérer le véritable amour quand il existe, répliqua-t-elle d'un haussement d'épaules.

- Je ne te cache pas que je n'aime pas te partager, mais celui qui volera ton cœur sera un sacré chanceux, anticipa Sora en lui caressant la joue.

Sa remarque compressa le cœur d'Orihime qui préféra ne pas s'y attarder. Elle aimerait croire qu'un tel jour arriverait mais pour le moment, son coeur avait bien trop souffert pour en confier les clefs qui l'ouvrirait à nouveau. Elle avait douloureusement compris et eu la preuve que le prince charmant n'existait que dans les contes de fées et pas ailleurs.

- Je trouve ça touchant que tu t'inquiètes de ma réaction, c'est vrai que nous avons toujours été tous les deux mais je prendrai mon indépendance un jour et tu as droit au bonheur comme tout le monde.

- Tu veux dire...

- Um ! Je ne vois pas de problème à ce qu'une autre femme partage ton cœur à la condition que je conserve ma place, sourit la beauté auburn.

- Évidemment, la rassura aussitôt son frère en la prenant dans ses bras et lui baisant la racine des cheveux. Aucune femme ne peut éclipser mon unique petite sœur adorée.

- Tu vas me la présenter ?

- Je l'ai invitée à dîner la semaine prochaine.

- Ah, je comprends mieux pour le tablier. Tu voulais t'exercer sauf qu'il y a encore du travail.

Sora lui pinça gentiment le nez.

- Tu vas arriver en retard, souligna-t-il, pointant l'horloge.

- Oh non ! Je suis déjà arrivée en retard le mois dernier parce que Sonaru sensei m'a retenue après le conseil de classe, je ne peux pas laisser ça se reproduire aujourd'hui !

Rapide comme l'éclair, Orihime monta dans sa chambre et troqua son uniforme scolaire pour un pull blanc sans manches et un jean.

- A plus tard ! lança-t-elle en embrassant rapidement son frère sur la joue avant de filer.

- Tu as pris ton portable ?

- Oui ~ !

La porte claqua. C'est en secouant la tête mais le cœur plus léger que Sora retourna dans la cuisine.

- Bon, et si je commençais par ramasser cette assiette...

~o~¤~o~

~o~¤~o~

Tout en courant, Orihime ne cessait de regarder sa montre. Ses patrons étaient très gentils mais même. Voilà deux ans qu'elle travaillait et effectuait ses stages à la clinique la plus connue de la ville, la Clinique Kurosaki. Isshin et Masaki Kurosaki la dirigeaient ensemble. Le premier était médecin, la seconde infirmière. Orihime devait bien reconnaître que travailler avec cette femme étonnante avait gravé dans le marbre le choix de son futur métier.

Le couple était aimé de tous et avait trois enfants. Tout d'abord, des fausses jumelles Yuzu et Karin âgées de quinze ans encore au lycée. L'une brune et l'autre châtain, elles avaient chacune héritées de caractéristiques physiques d'un de leurs parents et possédaient des caractères totalement opposés. Si Karin était du genre franche et directe, Yuzu était plus douce et souriante. Toutefois, Orihime s'entendait très bien avec les deux.

Il y avait aussi leur grand frère, Ichigo. Lui se démarquait des autres membres de la famille avec son tempérament tout feu tout flamme, ses cheveux orange vif et ses yeux d'un brun à la fois chaud et profond. Il avait vingt ans et étudiait à la fac. Bien que possédant son propre appartement non loin de l'université, il venait dès que possible aider ses parents ou tout simplement voir sa mère de qui il était très proche.

En ce qui le concernait, Orihime le trouvait vraiment très beau. Au début, il l'intimidait en raison de ses sourcils froncés lui donnant un air jamais content. Seulement, elle avait appris à le découvrir et avait compris que sous ce masque se cachait un jeune homme au grand cœur sur qui on pouvait toujours compter. A chaque fois qu'elle se rendait à la clinique, une part d'elle espérait l'apercevoir et même lui parler...

- Bonjour, Orihime.

Surprise, elle pivota.

- Masaki san !

Sa patronne raccompagnait à la porte une jeune maman et son bébé.

- Bon après-midi, Hotaru san.

- Merci, à vous aussi Kurosaki san, lui souhaita la patiente avant de s'éloigner.

- Eh bien, Orihime, tu étais de toute évidence ailleurs puisque tu semblais sur le point de dépasser la clinique.

- Je réfléchissais sur euh..., s'embrouilla son employée en se grattant la tête. Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard, changea-t-elle de bord, inclinée.

- Allons, ce n'est rien, rit Masaki en retenant ses cheveux titillés par le vent. Tu es toujours si ponctuelle que nous n'allons pas te faire de remarque pour... trois minutes, acheva-t-elle en consultant sa montre.

- Je vous remercie, affirma Hime qui se redressa.

Émerveillée, elle observa encore la magnifique femme devant elle. De taille moyenne, de longs cheveux couleur caramel attachés en queue-de-cheval basse, un sourire éblouissant et dotée d'une gentillesse sans bornes. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle soit le soleil de sa famille. Masaki Kurosaki aurait pu être infirmière dans n'importe quel hôpital de renommée nationale, seulement elle avait préféré exercer dans une modeste mais agréable clinique montée avec son mari avec pour principal objectif de venir en aide aux personnes ayant des moyens financiers limités.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils ne possédaient pas de machines et autres instruments de pointe, seulement le prix des soins apportés restait le plus souvent raisonnable et la qualité à la hauteur. La fierté fut donc le sentiment numéro un qui avait envahi Orihime lorsque son CV fut retenu et l'entretien passé avec grand succès.

- Entre, l'invita Masaki.

La princesse lui emboîta le pas en direction du vestiaire.

- Beaucoup de patients demandent déjà pour toi, certains ont retenu ton emploi du temps et simulent des maladies imaginaires si tu veux mon avis, pouffa-t-elle de rire.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi, rit la demoiselle en songeant aux patients en question. Mais ils sont pour la plupart si gentils que je ne peux me fâcher après eux même s'ils me font perdre du temps par rapports aux patients vraiment malades.

- Cela me rappelle ma jeunesse, ça rendait Isshin tellement jaloux que tant d'hommes me tournent autour, s'amusa Masaki, le regard pétillant sous ses souvenirs. Vraiment, il m'a fait des scènes pas possible et tu vas y avoir droit toi aussi. Pas avec mon cher mari, évidemment.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? ne comprit pas Inoue, devant le vestiaire.

- Tu me retrouves au bureau ? Je te communiquerai les soins qui te seront confiés.

- Oh, euh... Est-ce que Kurosaki kun est là ? demanda-t-elle timidement en jouant avec l'une de ses longues mèches, les joues roses.

Son comportement donna naissance à un sourire chez Masaki qui le dissimula derrière le revers de sa main.

- Non, mon fils est sorti en ville avec son meilleur ami, Sado kun. Mais il sera sûrement là dans la soirée.

- Bien sûr, c'est vrai qu'il fait beau après tout, répondit Orihime, cachant sa déception.

- Je te laisse te changer. A tout de suite.

Toujours perplexe suite à cet échange curieux selon elle, la sœur de Sora regarda la mère de famille s'éloigner puis entra dans la pièce pour revêtir sa tenue d'infirmière et commencer son travail.

~o~¤~o~

~o~¤~o~

- Je trouve Ichigo étrange ces derniers temps.

- Allons ma chérie, que vas-tu chercher ? Il est Ichigo, c'est tout.

- Je suis sérieuse, Isshin. Je me fais vraiment du souci pour lui.

La clinique venait de fermer ses portes, à présent uniquement ouverte en cas d'urgence nocturne. Fatiguée mais satisfaite de sa journée, Orihime emprunta le couloir reliant la clinique à la maison des Kurosaki pour leur annoncer son départ. C'est là qu'elle entendit Masaki et Isshin parler dans le salon. Elle ne voulait pas les écouter mais en entendant le prénom de l'aîné de leurs enfants, la curiosité l'emporta.

- Ichigo va bien ! assura la voix enthousiaste d'Isshin. Si tu veux mon avis, une fille se cache derrière tout ça ~

- Pour une fois, je suis de ton avis.

- Meuuuuh, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Mes intuitions sont justes neuf fois sur dix !

- Je dirais trois fois sur vingt mais personne n'est parfait, se moqua gentiment sa femme.

Un son étouffé laissa supposer qu'ils s'enlaçaient.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Ichigo, Masaki, reprit sérieusement le docteur. Il est en train de devenir un homme et réalise la portée ainsi que les conséquences de ses choix.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je sais que j'ai tendance à trop le couver, mais c'est mon fils unique.

- Tu es ainsi, aussi avec les filles et je ne te le reproche pas. Seulement, quand ça deviendra officiel avec la fille qui lui fait tourner la tête, tu devras lâcher du lest et le laisser vivre sa vie d'adulte. Qui sait, peut-être se mariera-t-il un jour à une femme exceptionnelle comme j'en ai eu la chance. Mais il n'est vraiment pas galant ni attentionné comme son papa et tellement...

- Isshin !

Les rires du couple résonnèrent. Toujours cachée derrière la porte, Orihime sentit son cœur se fendre lentement et impitoyablement.

- Orihime chan ~ !

Elle faillit sauter hors de sa peau. Les jumelles couraient vers elle, Yuzu la serra dans ses bras tandis que Karin lui adressa un sourire accompagné d'un signe de la main. Elles revenaient de leurs activités extra-scolaires.

- Tu pleures ? se renseigna Yuzu, ses yeux bruns baignés d'inquiétude.

- Non, non, jura la belle en séchant sa larme. Simplement la fatigue, je viens de bâiller, mentit-elle.

- En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois encore là, enchaîna Yuzu en l'entraînant dans le salon.

- Attends, Yuzu chan, essaya-t-elle de se dégager.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait t'inviter à dîner ce soir !

- Quelle bonne idée ! se réjouit Masaki dans le fauteuil.

Ses deux filles l'enlacèrent.

- Bonsoir maman !

- Et moi alors ? bouda Isshin devant la fenêtre dans son pyjama peuplé de poussins. J'ai participé à votre conception, vous savez !

Yuzu éclata de rire et lui accorda une étreinte. Quant à Karin, elle lui balança son poing sur la tête.

- J'enlace pas les vieux boucs.

- Karin ma chérie, tu es si froide, gémit son géniteur.

- La ferme ! Bon, je vais prendre une douche, se retira-t-elle en balançant son sac sur son épaule.

- Moi, je vais faire de même quand tu auras fini et aider maman à la préparation du repas ! s'enthousiasma sa jumelle. Tu verras, Orihime chan, tu vas te régaler !

- Orihime reste dîner ce soir ?

Cette voix grave provoqua un réchauffement du système sanguin de la mentionnée. Avec des mouvements mécaniques, elle pivota vers l'entrée.

- Kurosaki kun.

Il était là, plus beau que jamais. Ses cheveux roux en bataille, son grand corps mince dans une posture décontractée et mis en valeur par son t-shirt et son jean près du corps, ses yeux ambrés expressifs soulignés par l'un de ses sourcils levé sous l'étonnement actuellement.

Histoire d'aggraver son désordre interne à sa vue, il fallait ajouter que depuis quelques mois, il avait pris l'initiative de l'appeler par son prénom. Sans lui demander la permission. Ainsi était-il.

- Salut, Orihime.

- B-Bonsoir, répondit-elle en se tordant les doigts.

Ne pas se noyer dans ses yeux. Ne pas se noyer dans ses yeux. Ne pas se noyer dans ses yeux.

- Alors comme ça, tu manges avec nous ? continua-t-il d'un air qui se voulait détaché en croisant les bras.

- Euh, non, je ne reste pas.

- Oh allez, Orihime chan ! insista Isshin. Ça fait si longtemps.

- J'ai promis à mon frère de dîner avec lui, affirma-t-elle sans noter qu'elle se faisait détailler du regard par une certaine personne.

- Une prochaine fois peut-être ? suggéra Masaki en jetant un œil à son fils occupé.

- Uhum, avec grand plaisir !

- Orihime.

Oh, encore cette voix. Elle inspira intérieurement.

- Oui, Kurosaki kun ?

- Ta tenue, tu devrais la changer.

- Excuse-moi ?

Perdue, elle cligna des yeux surtout qu'il avait retrouvé son profond froncement de sourcils habituel. Elle s'examina et ne releva rien d'étrange. Elle portait sa charlotte, sa blouse blanche à manches courtes et ses chaussures assorties. Oui, tout était normal.

- J'en ai trois et j'en change tous les jours...

- Ce n'est pas ça. Ta blouse est trop... trop.

Orihime regarda autour de la salle en quête d'aide pour parvenir à capter où il voulait en venir. Seulement, Isshin sifflotait, Masaki souriait discrètement et Yuzu paraissait aussi larguée qu'elle.

- Porte un pantalon, ta blouse ressemble plus à une chemise que j'aurais pu te prêter, grogna Ichigo en montrant vaguement ses jambes.

Inoue rougit et Isshin se gifla le visage. Son fils idiot était définitivement venu au monde sans une goutte de tact dans les veines.

- Merci du conseil mais je suis à l'aise comme ça, lui sourit Orihime. Bon, je vais y aller maintenant.

Elle ne vit pas la colère passer sur le visage d'Ichigo.

- Imbécile ! hurla soudain son père en lui décochant un coup de pied latéral.

- Aïe ! Vieux fou, c'est quoi ton problème encore !?

- Elle vient de dire qu'elle s'en va, propose de la raccompagner ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai engendré un pareil crétin, mais quel chromosome te manque-t-il donc ?!

- Ah non, c'est inutile ! les arrêta Orihime en agitant les mains, habituée à leur comportement enfantin. Sora nii m'attend au coin de la rue.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Il euh... il avait une course à faire, héhé...

Ils la fixèrent tous, ce qui empourpra ses joues.

- Bonne soirée à vous, au revoir ! s'enfuit-elle dans un nuage auburn.

Le silence régna.

- Crétin.

- Ferme ta gueule !

Père et fils partirent dans une lutte acharnée pendant que Masaki buvait tranquillement son thé. Oui, une fille se cachait bel et bien derrière l'étrange comportement de son cher fils.

~o~¤~o~

~o~¤~o~

Orihime marchait en direction de la maison. Évidemment, Sora l'y attendait là-bas et non dans la rue comme elle l'avait prétendu. Il fut un temps très proche où elle aurait timidement accepté d'être raccompagnée par Ichigo. Quelle fille amoureuse ne le souhaiterait pas ? Car oui, amoureuse, elle l'était et depuis deux ans soit depuis qu'elle avait été engagée à la clinique.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu Ichigo, elle avait su qu'il n'était pas comme les autres et elle avait été ravie d'avoir emménagé dans cette ville. La perspective de le voir était une raison suffisante pour se lever le matin. Bien sûr, entre-temps, elle était sortie avec Tomoharu car Orihime savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Ichigo s'intéresse à elle. Elle était bien trop disproportionnée, trop repérable, trop développée. Bref, sans aucun intérêt et tout juste bonne à attirer des pervers.

Seulement voilà, aussi méchant que ça l'était, elle se plaisait à le savoir célibataire. Ainsi, elle pouvait admirer Ichigo sans se sentir coupable. Mais depuis la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre ses parents, la douleur se faisait sentir alors qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux, même pas le plus basique lien d'amitié.

Ichigo était le seul homme insensible à ses attributs et le voici attiré par une fille qui devait en voir moins qu'elle. Il n'était donc plus disponible et cela faisait une raison de plus pour laquelle Orihime maudissait son physique. Si elle avait été dans les normes, alors peut-être... De plus, elle ne supportait déjà plus la présence d'Ichigo pour préserver son cœur fragile alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore vu la fille qui avait retenu son attention.

Orihime soupira tout en resserrant sa veste. Que se passait-il avec elle ? Était-elle destinée à passer sa vie seule ?

- Orihime chan !

- Um ? Kanna chan !

Sa seule et unique amie. Orihime ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était aussi proche d'elle qu'elle l'était de Tatsuki. Mais durant ces deux années, elle et Kanna avaient tissé une d'amitié spéciale.

Kanna était plus grande qu'elle, avait une longue et épaisse chevelure bleu nuit, des yeux d'un violet pénétrant et un corps aux courbes « normales ». Elle aussi avait du succès auprès des garçons. Jusqu'à récemment, Orihime l'avait vue au bras d'une douzaine de petits amis.

- Tu sors du stage ?

- Uhum, je m'apprête à rejoindre mon frère à la maison.

Elles firent la route ensemble.

- Tu as reçu mon SMS ce matin ? demanda Kanna. J'ai laissé le paquet dans ta boîte aux lettres.

- Oui, merci. Je verrai ça tout à l'heure.

- Je vais moi-même rentrer pour dîner avec mes parents mais j'ai une chose à te dire, amorça la beauté bleue tout en rejetant sa sublime chevelure au-dessus de son épaule.

- Quoi ?

- Nous sommes amies, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit aussitôt la belle en tournant la ruelle.

- Je ne t'ai rien dit avant parce que je voulais être sûre que ce soit le bon cette fois, j'ai enchaîné tellement d'échecs.

- Que veux-tu me dire, Kanna chan ? l'encouragea doucement la sœur de Sora.

- J'ai un petit ami.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau.

- Oui mais là, c'est différent d'où mon silence. J'ai vraiment le sentiment que c'est celui que j'attendais, Orihime chan. Il est parfait malgré ses défauts.

- Tu es très attachée à lui on dirait. Tu es avec lui depuis combien de temps ?

- Trois mois.

- Ah oui, effectivement, c'est un record pour toi, se moqua Hime.

Son amie fit la moue tout en plissant ses beaux yeux.

- Je plaisante ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ce mystérieux jeune homme qui a volé ton cœur si convoité ? s'informa-t-elle en regardant avant de traverser.

- Tu le connais, c'est Kurosaki Ichigo.

Le ciel s'écrasa sur la tête d'Inoue.

- Orihime chan !

Kanna la retint de justesse lorsqu'elle trébucha et manqua de se faire écraser par une voiture. Oh par les dieux, faites qu'elle ait mal entendu.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Kanna. Bordel, les gens roulent vraiment comme des dingues après le boulot.

- Oui, je... Kurosaki kun tu as dit ?

- Ouiii ! N'est-ce pas génial ? s'extasia-t-elle. Il est réputé pour être inaccessible mais je suis parvenue à atteindre son cœur car oui, il en a un ! Et ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il possède..., ajouta-t-elle en levant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

C'en fut trop pour Orihime qui manqua d'air.

- Je dois y aller.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne t'ai pas raconté la manière divine dont il embrasse ! Surtout quand je taquine son point faible...

L'émotion et la nausée comprimèrent la gorge d'Orihime qui se retint de s'évanouir.

- Au revoir, Kanna chan ! dit-elle en détalant.

Elle l'entendit lui répondre quelque chose mais elle n'écouta pas. Parvenue chez elle, elle se déchaussa et se prépara à monter dans sa chambre pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son âme.

- Bienvenue à la maison, Orihime ! l'accueillit joyeusement Sora dans un costume.

- Onii chan...

Passer d'une émotion à une autre finirait par l'user.

- J'avais hâte que tu rentres car il ne nous reste plus que vingt minutes.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour ça.

Il lui montra deux tickets qu'elle reconnut tout de suite.

- T-Tu as...

- Un dîner dans ton restaurant préféré ! J'ai tenté de cuisiner mais voilà le résultat, se rembrunit-il en soulevant le couvercle d'un plat contenant des restes brûlés. C'est ce que je faisais quand tu m'as surpris cet après-midi mais il faut croire que la cuisine et moi, ça fait soixante-dix.

Son frère s'approcha d'elle, les mains sur ses épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ma petite sœur, sourit-il. Joyeux anniversaire, Orihime.

La concernée sentit ses larmes déborder de ses yeux. La collision brutale entre sa peine due à la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre et la joie soulevée par la surprise de son frère la submergèrent. Sans attendre, elle le serra fortement dans ses bras.

- Merci, Sora nii, souffla-t-elle dans son cou. Je t'aime.

- Hey, répliqua-t-il, les mains sur son dos. Je ne t'ai même pas encore offert ton cadeau que tu pleures déjà.

- T'avoir à mes côtés est le plus beau des cadeaux, dit-elle sincèrement.

Elle n'avait pas de chance en amour mais Sora, lui, ne la blesserait jamais. Ses paroles touchèrent son aîné.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime très fort, Hime. Allez, va te changer et viens me rejoindre dans la voiture avec ton habituel visage lumineux.

Elle recula sans le libérer et lui adressa l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

~o~¤~o~

~o~¤~o~

- Hime, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tout va très bien.

Sora expira et lui prit doucement la main. Tous deux se trouvaient au restaurant depuis environ une heure. Il avait bien vu que sa sœur faisait des efforts, mais l'ambiance restait morose.

- Je ne t'ai rien dit mais dès que tu as franchi la porte ce soir, j'ai vu sur ton visage qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

- Il ne s'est rien passé

- Tu as à peine touché ton repas préféré et tu as refusé le dessert, insista Sora, vraiment inquiet. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Orihime s'en voulut de lui causer tant de soucis.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ne t'excuse pas, je veux simplement savoir ce qui tracasse ma sœur le jour de ses vingt ans.

L'intéressée tortilla sa serviette de table.

- J'ai...

Une couleur vive attira son attention du coin de l'oeil. Une couleur orange. Orihime gela sur place. Habillé simplement mais classe, Ichigo, apparemment contrarié, venait de pousser la porte du restaurant. La belle gémit intérieurement. Oh, mais quel kami avait une dent si dure contre elle et surtout pourquoi ?!

- Euh, si on y allait ? proposa-t-elle très vite en bondissant sur ses pieds. Il se fait tard et tu commences tôt demain matin.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, n'en démordit pas Sora qui attrapa tout de même son manteau.

- Je te promets de le faire quand...

- Orihime ? Sora ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Elle était définitivement fichue.

- Ah, Ichigo san ! se réjouit Sora en lui tendant la main. Comment vas-tu ? Et tes parents et tes sœurs dis-moi ?

- Tout le monde va très bien, merci, assura le roux en serrant sa main.

- J'ai croisé ton père l'autre jour, il m'a dit qu'Orihime faisait du bon travail chez vous. Toujours aussi enthousiaste ton cher papa ! plaisanta-t-il.

- Ouais, un boulet surtout, siffla-t-il en roulant les yeux. Mais c'est vrai qu'Orihime bosse bien, ajouta-t-il en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Elle portait une robe en satin rose à bretelles, évasée à partir des hanches jusqu'aux genoux. Orihime jurerait que ses yeux dangereux la brûlaient tant leur intensité était dévastatrice.

- Je suis très fier d'elle, je ne doute pas qu'elle décrochera son diplôme sans problème, déclara Sora en lançant à sa cadette un regard rempli d'amour. Nous sommes d'ailleurs ici en son honneur.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui.

- Vraiment ? répliqua Ichigo sans lâcher la jeune fille des yeux. Elle m'avait caché être née aujourd'hui alors que ça fait deux ans qu'elle travaille à la clinique.

Son ton restait poli mais la beauté auburn perçut tout de même une étincelle de colère qu'en toute honnêteté, elle ne comprenait pas.

- Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de te le dire, ce n'est qu'un détail, se justifia-t-elle en risquant un sourire.

Sa réponse ne dérida nullement Ichigo.

- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là, Ichigo san ? demanda Sora, curieux. Il est surprenant qu'un beau jeune homme comme toi vienne dîner seul.

- Je viens réserver une table pour moi et... quelqu'un, répondit-il évasivement en regardant ailleurs.

- Oh, je vois. Ce restaurant est parfait pour un rendez-vous, très bon choix, approuva le frère de Hime en lui claquant amicalement le bras.

Sa phrase électrisa instantanément les deux jeunes.

- Bon, eh bien, on te laisse Kurosaki kun, marmonna Orihime sans croiser ses iris trop perçants. Allons-y, onii chan, je suis fatiguée.

- Oui, on y va. Eh bien au plaisir, Ichigo san.

- Ouais, salut.

Il attendit que Sora tourne le dos pour attraper la princesse par le poignet. Ils restèrent un instant à se fixer avec des expressions différentes. Une certaine douceur nuança la colère du fils Kurosaki en la voyant surprise par son geste, sauf que sa mauvaise humeur reprit le dessus.

- Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était ton anniversaire.

- A quoi cela t'aurait-il avancé ? s'informa-t-elle calmement. Tu réagis comme si je l'avais gardé secret, mais le sujet n'a jamais vraiment été abordé.

Il serra les dents.

- Je t'ai vue avec l'enfoi... je veux dire, avec Tomoharu avant-hier. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Orihime écarquilla les yeux. Son ex-petit ami était en effet passé à la clinique pour se faire soigner sa main blessée sur le chantier où il travaillait. Il en avait d'ailleurs profité pour exiger qu'elle lui rende le collier qu'il lui avait offert, ce que la belle -pas étonnée- lui retourna dès le lendemain.

- Il s'était blessé à la main en travaillant.

- Ses yeux allaient parfaitement bien, eux.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai dit de changer de tenue professionnelle ? s'emballa Ichigo. La moitié des hommes se pointant à la clinique veulent être soignés par toi !

Des clients et même les serveurs s'intéressaient à leur querelle, le forçant à rapprocher Orihime de lui pour parler plus bas.

- Pourquoi te mets-tu dans cet état ? ne saisit pas celle-ci, choquée.

- Tu sors à nouveau avec lui ?

- Comment sais-tu qu'on a rompu ?!

- Réponds plutôt à ma question, grogna-t-il.

Orihime fronça les sourcils et dégagea son poignet. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Durant ses stages, elle ne voyait Ichigo que deux ou trois fois dans la semaine, il n'avait jamais montré aucun signe qu'il s'intéressait à elle de près ou de loin, ils ne se voyaient jamais en dehors des murs de la clinique si bien qu'elle ne pouvait même pas le considérer comme un ami, et il avait une copine depuis trois mois !

Alors pourquoi la harcelait-il maintenant ? Pourquoi devait-elle subir son mécontentement quand elle souffrait déjà atrocement ? Son cœur était déjà brisé alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore connu le vrai bonheur et il était là à se défouler sur elle le jour de son anniversaire en plus, c'était injuste !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir tout ça mais rien ne m'oblige à te dire ce que tu veux entendre, répondit-elle, la voix tremblante. Toi et moi, nous ne sommes rien.

Ses derniers mots nouèrent sa gorge tandis qu'un éclat de souffrance traversait le visage d'Ichigo qui ne le laissa pas paraître longtemps.

- Tu as raison. Nous ne sommes rien du tout tous les deux, répéta-t-il froidement.

Ce fut suffisant pour achever la future infirmière.

- Bon anniversaire, Orihime, lui souhaita-t-il en appuyant bien sur les mots.

Sans autre parole, il s'éloigna très vite. Les larmes aux yeux, elle le regarda tristement partir vers le comptoir principal pour sa réservation avec Kanna sans aucun doute.

- Orihime ?

- J'arrive.

Mollement, elle rejoignit son frère qui lui tenait la porte ouverte. C'était le pire anniversaire de sa vie.

~o~¤~o~

~o~¤~o~

- Je mets fin à mon stage chez vous.

- Pardon ?

Une semaine venait de s'écouler depuis le désastre au restaurant. Orihime avait réfléchi en long, en large et en travers et n'avait trouvé qu'une solution. Debout droite devant Masaki assise à son bureau, elle assumait l'une des décisions les plus difficiles de sa vie.

- J'ai trouvé un cabinet plus près de chez moi.

- Mais enfin, Orihime, tu n'habites qu'à quinze minutes d'ici...

- Le cabinet est encore plus près.

Sa supérieure la considéra longuement.

- Ta décision semble prise.

- Oui, mais je vous remercie de m'avoir donné ma chance, renifla-t-elle, le dos courbé. Veuillez transmettre mon au revoir et mes meilleurs souhaits à votre famille.

La femme d'Isshin se leva pour lui faire face.

- Tu es très appréciée ici, tu peux revenir quand tu veux.

Sans la laisser répliquer, elle serra Orihime contre elle. Surprise, cette dernière se raidit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Masaki l'enlaçait mais cette fois, ça ressemblait davantage à l'étreinte d'une mère.

- Je vous remercie.

- Maman, appela la voix d'Ichigo dans le couloir.

Orihime réagit immédiatement, ne s'attarda pas et quitta par la porte du fond la clinique qui l'avait accueillie durant deux ans. Le roux poussa l'autre porte du bureau de sa mère quelques secondes après sa fuite.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ? l'interrogea-t-il en pressant son bras mince. T'as l'air triste.

- Ichigo, je dois te dire quelque chose, l'avertit Masaki en portant une main sur sa joue. C'est à propos d'Orihime.

Au même moment, le sujet de leur conversation marchait d'un pas décidé. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait plus faire face à Ichigo. Sa famille n'y était pour strictement rien mais rester en contact avec eux signifiait l'être avec lui et risquer de le voir leur présenter...

- ORIHIME !

Cette voix la transperça tel un sabre.

- Kanna chan ?

Arrêtée sur le trottoir, elle vit tout de suite que son amie était très en colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi !

- Quoi ?

- Tu le sais ! s'écria Kanna, plantée devant elle, les poings sur les hanches. Tu sais qu'Ichigo a rompu avec moi et je sais que c'est de ta faute !

Des badauds assistaient à l'échange mais la sœur de Sora les remarqua à peine, trop estomaquée.

- Il a rompu avec toi ? Mais enfin pourquoi ?!

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

- Il a réservé une table au restaurant pour m'annoncer officiellement qu'il me quittait ! J'ai tenté de lui faire entendre raison ces derniers jours mais rien à faire et je te le dois !

- Je n'ai pas...

- Tais-toi ! lui ordonna Kanna en la pointant du doigt. J'ai vu à ta réaction que tu n'étais pas heureuse de me savoir avec lui ! Tu travailles dans la clinique de ses parents, tu lui as parlé et persuadé de rompre, fin de l'histoire !

Paralysée, Orihime ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre quand son portable vibra.

- Je parie que c'est lui, tu ne perds pas de temps et tu t'es prétendue mon amie !

- Non, ce n'est pas Kurosaki kun, il ne me contacte jam...

Son sang se glaça. Le sentant, Kanna lut l'identifiant sur l'écran.

- C'est son numéro de portable, je le reconnais ! Tu mens jusqu'au bout !

Orihime ne tint plus ses larmes. Quel cauchemar vivait-elle ?!

- Tu vois bien qu'à la manière dont ça s'affiche, il n'est pas dans mon répertoire ! Ça veut dire que je ne lui parle pas régulière...

Sa joue la brûla et le silence tomba tel un épais rideau.

- Je te déteste, siffla Kanna. Ne m'approche plus.

La tête haute, elle s'éloigna et disparut parmi l'océan de piétons en mouvement. Les curieux se dispersèrent en chuchotant, laissant Orihime seule au milieu de la rue, la paume sur sa joue enflée sous l'effet de la gifle et en plus la picotait en raison de ses larmes.

- Kanna chan, sanglota-t-elle.

Lentement, elle prit connaissance du premier SMS qu'Ichigo avait décidé de lui envoyer en deux ans qu'ils se connaissaient et surtout, dans un moment pareil.

_¤ I__l faut que je te vois. Dis-moi où et quand. ¤_

Orihime serra son portable avec colère. Oui, elle lui en voulait terriblement. Que cherchait-il, enfin ?!

_¤ Je ne veux plus te voir. Oublie-moi. ¤_

Ce message réponse envoyé, le cœur comme transpercé d'épines, elle courut vers le cabinet médical privé où elle effectuerait le reste de son stage.

~o~¤~o~

~o~¤~o~

- Tu vas bien, Orihime chan ? lui demanda la jeune fille qui faisait également son stage ici.

- Oui, ça va ! assura-t-elle en pompant le poing en l'air.

- Ta joue...

- Ce n'est rien, um... je rêvassais et j'ai rencontré le poteau électrique, héhé...

Elle ferma son casier, passa son stéthoscope autour de son cou et se rendit dans la salle d'attente pour débuter ses consultations dites « sans gravité » puisqu'elle était toujours en phase d'apprentissage. En chemin, elle attrapa la feuille des noms avec une main tremblante, signe que les émotions nées de sa dispute avec Kanna quelques minutes plus tôt étaient toujours là.

- Hashima san pour un changement de bandages et la vérification des disques lombaires, appela-t-elle avec autant d'amabilité que possible.

- C'est moi.

Orihime s'étrangla avec sa salive au son de cette voix et leva le nez de sa liste pour voir Ichigo à moins d'un mètre d'elle, les mains tranquillement dans ses poches. Elle jeta un œil aux autres patients présents mais aucun ne réagit.

- Hashima san ? réitéra-t-elle en suppliant la salle.

- Je viens de vous dire que c'est moi, je n'ai pas été assez clair ? perdit déjà patience Ichigo.

- Kuro... !

- _Inoue san_, lut le roux sur son badge, gagnant ainsi son attention. J'ai entendu dire que les patients étaient vite pris en charge ici et j'aimerais vérifier cette théorie. Où dois-je vous suivre ?

Oh pour l'amour du ciel, elle devait rêver. Il n'avait pas été jusque-là ?!

- Infirmière Inoue, la pressa-t-il, son aura se densifiant. Mon dos me fait vraiment mal, pourrions-nous remédier à cela ?

Elle serra les dents et lui dit à travers ses prunelles cendrées tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas oralement. Ichigo sourit légèrement en retour, la sachant coincée, et lui fit signe d'ouvrir la voie. Tout en marchant, Orihime sentit parfaitement son pesant regard sur elle et sa satisfaction de l'avoir eue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, à peine la porte du bureau claquée. Inventer un nom pour m'approcher !

Ichigo retira sa veste et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Tch, ta tenue est encore plus courte qu'à la clinique. Je vais vraiment devoir t'enfiler un pantalon de force.

Gênée, la princesse tira sur sa blouse lui arrivant à mi-cuisse.

- Tu bosses pour des médecins ou des pervers ? Les blouses de tes collègues ne sont pas aussi étriquées.

- C'était la seule taille disponible ! lui fit-elle savoir.

- Évidemment, difficile de te faire mettre une taille plus petite sans que ça dépasse l'indécence dont tu frôles la limite, siffla le jeune homme.

- Vas-tu me répondre ? ne tint plus Orihime, elle-même agacée.

- C'est donc ici que tu as fui, poursuivit-il en détaillant les lieux.

- Je n'ai pas fui !

- Ouais, c'est ça. C'est par pur hasard si, si peu de temps après notre accrochage au restaurant, tu as décidé de démissionner sans raison valable.

- Ce cabinet est plus près de chez moi.

- Tu dois marcher un quart d'heure de plus ! la contra Ichigo. Il y a un bar de sale réputation juste à côté, des voyous faisant leur loi et Sora ne pourra pas toujours venir te chercher ! Est-ce qu'il est même au courant que tu bosses dans un quartier aussi dangereux ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête en postulant ? Tu risques de finir parmi les patients entre les fous qui rôdent autour, les ivrognes et les membres de gangs admis ici !

La belle redressa les épaules et inspira. Cette situation la dépassait. Elle avait échangé plus de mots avec Ichigo ces derniers jours qu'en deux ans. Période durant laquelle elle s'était contentée de l'admirer de loin et nourrir son amour pour lui. Là, son admiration laissa place à autre chose tandis que son amour se retrouvait mis à l'épreuve.

Troublée par cette succession d'événements dont elle se serait bien passée aujourd'hui, la beauté auburn se passa une main sur le visage pour parler plus calmement.

- Comment tu as eu mon numéro ?

- N'espère pas t'en tirer en éludant le sujet, l'avertit-il.

- Je veux simplement savoir comment tu as pu me joindre alors que tu n'en as pas éprouvé la nécessité durant deux années, déclara-t-elle sèchement.

- Mes parents ont le numéro des personnes qu'ils emploient, j'ai fouillé un peu, révéla nonchalamment Ichigo, négligemment appuyé contre le mur. Maman m'a dit que tu démissionnais.

Orihime se demanda vaguement pourquoi Masaki avait informé si vite son fils de cela mais après tout, il l'aurait su tôt ou tard. S'il y avait une chose, c'est bien que Kurosaki Ichigo trouvait toujours le moyen d'obtenir une réponse dès qu'il s'était mis en tête de l'avoir coûte que coûte.

- Et comment sais-tu que c'est ici que je travaille désormais ? enchaîna-t-elle, les yeux plissés. Je n'ai pas révélé à Masaki san le nom de ce cabinet.

- Aucune importance puisque tu vas revenir à la clinique.

- Sûrement pas ! refusa la sœur de Sora. A présent, laisse-moi, j'ai de vrais patients à voir.

- Tu insinues que je n'en suis pas un ? questionna le roux, des mèches orange barrant ses yeux.

- Tu n'as pas de bandages.

- Non, mais je me suis bien blessé au dos en aidant papa à décharger le camion de livraison. Alors plutôt que de le laisser m'examiner, je préfère que ce soit toi tant qu'à faire.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, dit-elle aussitôt en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je ne te laisse pas le loisir de refuser, Orihime, la cassa-t-il, les iris pénétrants.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et la bouche.

- Tu plaisantes, Kurosaki kun !

- Je t'ai dit que je venais par SMS, ce n'était pas juste pour te voir.

- Mon portable est éteint.

- Dommage. Il fallait le laisser allumé car tu te doutais que je répondrais à ton message.

- C'est justement pour cette raison que je l'ai éteint, souffla-t-elle en serrant ses petits poings.

- Je sais, et tu as la conséquence devant toi.

Avant qu'elle puisse faire valoir son point de vue, il ôta sa chemise et s'allongea sur le ventre sur la table d'auscultation.

- A présent, je veux bien que tu vérifies que tout est bien à sa place. Aussi étrange que ça puisse te paraître, je tiens réellement à ma santé.

Inoue trembla sur place, en proie à divers sentiments. Avant aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'on puisse passer de l'amour à la haine aussi rapidement. Après son échec sentimental avec Tomoharu, elle s'était jurée de ne plus laisser aucun homme lui dicter sa conduite. Et pourtant, voilà que ça recommençait même si les circonstances étaient bien différentes.

Mécontente, elle laissa néanmoins ses mains voyager sur le dos d'Ichigo qui frissonna. Ce dos que Kanna avait certainement touché. Oh cher Kami...

- Tes mains sont douces, marmonna-t-il doucement, la tête dans les bras.

La princesse s'efforça de rester insensible à la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau -et à son commentaire. En poursuivant son examen, elle ne put nier qu'il avait dit vrai. L'une de ses vertèbres avait souffert mais rien de bien grave.

- Évite le port de charge lourde et de te pencher dans la mesure du possible, lui recommanda-t-elle en retirant ses mains. Ton dos guérit lentement, mais ça se remettra en place tout seul. Si la douleur est vraiment persistante, je te conseille de porter une ceinture lombaire. Tu peux t'en aller.

- Pas si vite, Orihime.

Il se redressa en position assise et l'attira entre ses jambes.

- Kurosa... !

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu as démissionné.

- Je...

- Hum ?

- Je ne peux plus rester en ta présence après la soirée de l'autre jour et...

- Et quoi ? la poussa-t-il, les nerfs flambant déjà.

- Tu le sais parfaitement ! craqua Orihime, les doigts sur ses pectoraux pour le repousser. Tu sortais avec Kanna chan !

- Comment tu es au courant de ça ?

- C'est mon amie ! s'écria-t-elle, le souffle saccadé. Et par ta faute, je l'ai perdue ! Elle s'imagine que je suis responsable de votre rupture alors que je n'ai rien fait !

La stupéfaction remplaça la frustration du frère de Karin et Yuzu.

- Tu connais donc Kanna, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Il se leva, remit sa chemise sans la boutonner et fit les cent pas en ratissant sa crinière flamboyante déjà en épis. Pour la première fois, Orihime accorda de l'intérêt à son torse. La lumière du jour accentuait le contour de ses muscles dessinés qui se fléchissaient à chacun de ses pas et de ses lourdes inspirations. Ichigo avait longtemps joué au foot avec Karin et parfois en club, alors évidemment son corps en conservait les avantages. Elle rosit et détourna les yeux.

- Si j'avais su..., s'en voulut-il en se frottant la nuque. Je lui ai dit que je rompais à cause d'une fille travaillant à la clinique.

- Exactement, alors que c'est complètement faux ! Je n'ai jamais...

Elle se tut, en état de choc.

- Tu as quoi ?

- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu as sur la joue ? s'irrita-t-il en s'approchant pour la toucher.

La demoiselle recula hors de portée.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Tu te fous de moi ?!

- Réponds, Kurosaki kun ! Tu m'as toujours à peine parlé et quasiment jamais regardé et maintenant, tu en viens à me faire des scènes sans fondement ! Dis-moi pourquoi !

- Bon sang, ça fait deux ans ! s'époumona Ichigo en la saisissant par les bras, penché vers elle. Deux ans que tu me rends dingue, Orihime et tu ne vois rien ! Même quand j'ai commencé à t'appeler par ton prénom, tu n'as rien compris et tu es sortie avec ce connard de Tomoharu qui n'en a qu'après ton corps ! Alors oui, tu as une part de responsabilité indirecte dans notre rupture.

Des traînées salées sur les joues et malgré sa prise, Orihime chancela et se retrouva assise sur le bureau.

- Moi qui pensais que je n'avais aucune chance d'attirer ton attention.

A sa grande surprise, à son tour debout entre ses jambes, Ichigo lui adressa un doux sourire tout en caressant sa joue maltraitée. Consciente qu'il était beaucoup trop près, elle plaça ses mains sur ses abdominaux qui se contractèrent.

- Tu as attiré mon attention dès que je t'ai ouvert la porte pour transmettre ton CV à mes parents, confessa-t-il, plongé dans ses perles grises.

Sans la laisser assimiler, il l'enlaça et respira son odeur dans son cou.

- Ça m'a blessé quand tu m'as dit qu'on n'était rien, souffla-t-il.

- C'est la vérité, répondit-elle, le front sur son épaule.

- Et je veux que ça change.

- Non, c'est impossible.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle ? Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent inconsciemment dans la peau au niveau de la taille d'Ichigo, sous la chemise.

- Je ne peux pas, tu es sorti avec une amie, ça ne se fait...

- Orihime, l'interrompit-il, la bouche dans sa chevelure, ses doigts jouant avec ses cheveux de bébé au-dessus de sa nuque. Ça fait deux ans. Crois-tu que je ne t'ai pas étudiée ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais des choses sur toi comme ta couleur préférée, ton film favori ou encore les pays que tu aimerais visiter. Je sais que tu veux être infirmière depuis toujours, que tu rêves de te marier un jour ou même d'ouvrir ton propre cabinet pour soigner les gens de tous milieux à l'image de mes parents.

Bouche bée, la belle le força à reculer pour le regarder. Il en savait plus à son sujet que ses anciens petits amis. Pour la première fois de sa vie, un homme accordait de l'intérêt à la personne qu'elle était vraiment, au-delà de son physique.

- Nous n'avons jamais vraiment discuté et tu es si bien informé ?

- J'ai questionné mes sœurs, maman... je m'intéresse à toi, qui tu es, dit-il simplement. Et fais pas cette tête parce que tu sais aussi des choses sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il encore en rangeant une mèche derrière son oreille.

La princesse ne répondit pas. Oui, elle savait par exemple qu'il était très proche de son meilleur ami qui pouvait prétendre être l'un des rares à lire en lui ou encore quel était son groupe de rock préféré, le livre qu'il ne se lassait pas de relire ou même l'acteur qu'il appréciait. Et tant de choses encore...

- A ton silence, j'ai visé juste.

Ses orbes envoûtants incitaient son pauvre cœur malmené à jaillir hors de sa poitrine.

- Peu importe, ça reste pas bien, je ne peux pas... aah !

Ichigo venait de l'allonger sur le bureau, faisant ainsi tomber plusieurs documents et stylos. Bien sûr, il s'en fichait, plutôt occupé à la chevaucher et les lier poitrine contre poitrine, front contre front. Orihime déglutit, ses mains de nouveau ouvertes sur son torse d'où elle percevait les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

- Tu sens ? murmura Ichigo, sa main sur la sienne. Il battait aussi fort à chaque fois que je te voyais avec Tomoharu ou que je t'entendais dire combien tu étais heureuse quand ce bâtard t'a demandé de sortir avec lui alors qu'il n'avait en tête que de t'utiliser avant de te jeter, cracha-t-il comme du poison. Tu mérites tellement mieux que ce genre de ratés, je veillais sur toi à distance en pensant réussir à t'atteindre un jour.

Il frôla son nez, ferma brièvement les yeux et continua à voix basse.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai mal réagi quand tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire, parce que je sais que tu connais le mien.

Il marquait encore un point.

- Kurosaki kun..., débuta la jeune femme, des larmes le long des tempes.

- Et la raison pour laquelle je suis sorti avec Kanna, c'est en premier lieu pour voir si ça provoquerait une réaction chez toi et ça en a provoqué une. Pas celle que j'espérais et je dois régler ça.

Orihime écarquilla les yeux.

- Que dis-tu ?

Il lui redressa le menton, leurs souffles se mêlèrent.

- Laisse-moi t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire en retard, Orihime, chuchota Ichigo sur sa bouche, ses yeux incandescents connectés aux siens.

Il l'embrassa. Le premier sentiment qui émanait de ce baiser était l'impatience. Il abaissa ses hanches sur les siennes, glissa sa main sous sa nuque et passa sa langue impatiente sur l'ouverture de ses lèvres. Ses petites mains remontées dans ses cheveux hérissés, Orihime cherchait à instaurer la paix dans la guerre sans merci que se livraient son coeur et sa conscience.

- Ne me fais pas ça, pas maintenant, la supplia Ichigo en percevant son trouble. Tu m'aurais repoussé il y a longtemps si tu n'en avais pas envie alors embrasse-moi, Orihime, termina-t-il, l'autre main sur sa cuisse nue.

Bien malgré elle, cette dernière ouvrit sa bouche et gémit dès que sa langue habile trouva la sienne. Dès cet instant, leurs lèvres fusionnèrent dans un baiser pressant et humide de salive échangée. Ichigo goûta chaque coin et recoin de sa bouche délectable tout en libérant des gémissements à intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés. Il serra la taille d'Orihime pour la ramener contre lui et il devint évident qu'il aspirait à autre chose.

Orihime pressa sa nuque, sentit sa peau brûler sous ses doigts fins, son empressement croître et ses caresses s'intensifier. Elle ressentait toute l'horrible attente, une forme d'amour, le désespoir et une furieuse envie de rattraper le temps perdu déversés dans ce baiser passionnel qu'Ichigo lui donnait. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait _réellement_ désirée et elle éprouvait du désir. C'était à la fois bon et douloureux. Trop douloureux.

- Arrête ! le repoussa-t-elle.

Ichigo avait une expression ahurie, comme émergeant brutalement d'un rêve supposé ne pas avoir de fin. Tous deux avaient le souffle irrégulier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce que tu as aimé Kanna chan ?

Il cligna des yeux. Avait-elle vraiment mis fin à ce baiser inespéré pour reparler de cette fille ?!

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Je t'ai dit non, je ne veux que toi, répéta-t-il, las qu'elle n'enregistre vraiment pas.

- Alors tu es sorti avec elle juste pour son physique ?

- Pourquoi tu fais une fixette là-dessus ? s'emporta à présent le roux, toujours au-dessus d'elle. Je ne ressens absolument rien pour Kanna que ce soit physique ou ce que tu veux ! Elle cherchait un copain pour ne pas rester seule et moi, je recherchais ton attention, ça se résume à ça ! Alors au lieu de bloquer sur ce détail, dis-moi plutôt...

Orihime le gifla. Le claquement sec fit trembler la plante à leurs côtés. La paume sur sa joue colorée, Ichigo l'observa avec une expression de choc intense. Furieuse, blessée et déçue, Orihime descendit en vitesse du bureau et lui balança sa veste.

- Va-t'en ! s'écria-t-elle sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes.

Ichigo mit pied à terre et reboutonna à moitié sa chemise.

- C'était pour quoi ça ?!

- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller !

- Je ne vais pas partir sans savoir pourquoi tu me jettes ! Tu viens de me laisser t'embrasser, putain !

- Et je n'aurais pas dû ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Kurosaki kun ? Je te croyais différent des autres, mais non ! pleura-t-elle. Kanna chan a fini par s'attacher à toi et tu n'as fait que jouer avec ses sentiments ! Je ne peux pas te pardonner un tel comportement, je ne peux pas sortir avec l'ex-petit ami d'une amie !

- Jouer avec ses sentiments ? Je te rappelle qu'elle ne m'aimait pas plus quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble ! Elle voulait une relation sans implication émotionnelle, ce qui me convenait très bien ! Je ne regrette pas d'avoir mis fin à une pseudo histoire d'avance vouée à l'échec !

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour justifier ton attitude ?!

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser ! trancha le jeune homme en cognant le bureau avant de marcher vers elle. Et puis quoi encore ? Tu te fais de fausses idées, tu n'as donc rien compris à ce que je t'ai expliqué ?! Il n'y a rien...

- Non ! Ne m'approche pas, lui ordonna Hime contre le mur, ses bras l'entourant étroitement.

- Merde, Orihime, essaie au moins de comprendre !

- Oublie-moi. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi, acheva-t-elle dans un chuchotement, ses larmes se déversant sur sa poitrine.

Blessé, énervé et déçu par cette tournure lamentable de la situation, Ichigo enfila sa veste et se dirigea rageusement vers la porte qu'il entrouvrit. La souffrance marquant ses traits, il jeta un regard similaire à la femme qu'il avait fait pleurer.

- Je n'ai pas attendu deux ans pour renoncer à toi maintenant.

Il s'en alla en laissant ses derniers mots résonner tel un lourd avertissement. Orihime n'en eut que vaguement conscience, ses océans argentés rivés sur le chambranle qu'il venait de franchir. Elle glissa en position assise et enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux pour se laisser totalement aller à son chagrin familier et cent fois plus intense.

- Tu appartiens désormais toi aussi à mon triste passé, Kurosaki kun.

Elle n'était indéniablement pas faite pour trouver et vivre le véritable amour.

**~o~o~¤~o~o~¤~o~o~¤~o~o~**

* * *

**Ohayo ! Voici le début d'un two-shot que j'ai écrit un jour où je m'ennuyais sévère. J'ai toujours voulu réunir Sora et Masaki dans un écrit puisque, comme vous le savez, dans les textes suivant l'univers du manga ils sont en toute logique morts. Pour cette raison, ne soyez pas trop méchants sur la manière dont je les ai dépeint ici, je n'ai pas vraiment de référence à part quelques éléments dans le début de notre manga adoré !**

**Sinon ben, que dire ? J'ai aimé écrire cet UA car j'ai pu conserver mon style d'écriture tout en optant encore pour une romance compliquée. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je vous remercie pour la lecture =) A la prochaine avec la suite et fin.**


	2. Chapter 2

~o~o~¤~o~o~

**_L'amour n'a pas de prix_**

~o~o~¤~o~o~

~o~¤~o~

Tourner en rond. Assis. Debout. Souffler. Grogner. Cogner les murs. Ainsi était-il. Nerveux, agité, énervé, perdu. Tel un lion en cage, Ichigo s'efforçait de garder le contrôle de ses nerfs et résister à son instinct livrant une féroce bataille contre sa conscience.

Trois jours. Trois putains de jours qu'il était enfermé dans son appartement, allant non seulement jusqu'à sécher les cours pour la première fois en deux ans mais aussi négliger ses devoirs, d'appeler Chad, son meilleur ami, et même de manger décemment. Bordel, son cerveau saturait. Cette fille le rendait fou !

Elle était là à lui en vouloir pour des conneries ! Ne voyait-elle donc rien ? Il l'avait embrassée et elle avait répondu, merde ! Y avait-il un moyen plus explicite de lui faire savoir qu'il... qu'il... raaah... Rien que d'y songer, la joue qui avait accueilli la gifle qu'elle lui avait gracieusement donnée le lançait. Ichigo s'agrippa les cheveux dans un grognement. Combien de temps encore allait-il tenir sans exploser ? Sans péter un plomb et commettre un acte qu'il pourrait regretter ? Merde, merde...

- Ichigo ? C'est moi, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu es là et je ne partirai pas sans t'avoir vu et parlé.

Cette voix inattendue le figea sur place, paralysant momentanément son anxiété. Finalement, il reprit contenance, déverrouilla la porte d'entrée.

- Maman...

Parée d'un sourire triste, celle-ci le serra fortement contre elle sans attendre en empoignant son t-shirt dans son dos.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il, ses bras autour d'elle.

- Oui, affirma-t-elle, la tête sur son épaule. Je suis surtout contente de voir que toi, ça va. Physiquement en tout cas.

Rassurée, Masaki entra, retira ses chaussures et enfila sa paire de chaussons attitrée.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? proposa Ichigo en la rejoignant dans le salon.

- Non, merci. Assieds-toi près de moi, l'invita-t-elle en tapotant le canapé à ses côtés.

Il s'exécuta avec un soupir. La discussion sérieuse mère-fils était en vue.

- Pff... tu veux parler, hein.

- Je te connais, Ichigo, poursuivit sérieusement sa mère. Quand tu t'éloignes de nous comme ça et que tu t'isoles pour réfléchir, c'est que quelque chose te tracasse. Mais si en plus tu sèches les cours, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un sujet plus grave qu'il n'y paraît. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Agacé d'être percé à jour, le roux croisa les bras et regarda sur le côté.

- Ichigo...

- C'est Orihime, grogna-t-il.

Masaki posa doucement une main sur son épaule, son inquiétude laissant place à la tristesse.

- Raconte-moi, dit-elle à voix basse.

Cette histoire le rongeait depuis des jours, sa mère était la seule à qui il pouvait vider son sac sans se sentir faible en raison de sa sainte horreur de se confier en règle générale.

- Pendant trois mois, je suis sorti avec une fille, Kanna. Dès le début, il était convenu qu'on soit ensemble comme ça, sans aucun sentiment, amorça-t-il. Seulement, j'ai fini par rompre avec elle et j'ai appris après qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de moi. Je me serais donc trompé sur son compte mais je ne regrette rien.

Sa mâchoire se crispa.

- Histoire d'ajouter de la merde à l'histoire, il s'avère que Kanna est l'amie d'Orihime et s'est confiée à elle. Maintenant, Orihime m'en veut.

Masaki laissa échapper un soupir.

- Tu te confies toujours à moi sur presque tous les sujets et en tant que mère, je me dois d'être de ton côté tout en te faisant part de tes torts, commença-t-elle.

C'était plus que vrai. Ichigo n'était pas du genre à se dévoiler, à dire quand ça n'allait pas ou à demander de l'aide. Mais avec sa mère, c'était différent. Elle était la première à qui il pensait en cas de souci, la première à qui il demandait conseil, la première à voir lorsqu'il était soucieux ou contrarié. Il l'aimait, même s'il ne lui disait pas souvent, et la fierté qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était très importante à ses yeux.

Pour Ichigo, sa mère était tout. Alors voir le reproche dans ses prunelles compressa son cœur.

- Tu sais que je n'approuve pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kanna.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, t'as l'air déçue.

- Je le suis. Ton père et moi ne t'avons pas élevé ainsi.

- Mais Kanna était d'accord ! Elle ne voulait pas rester seule et...

- Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, le coupa fermement sa mère. Un couple ne doit se former qu'entre deux personnes qui s'aiment vraiment. Dans aucun autre cas.

Honteux, Ichigo préféra détourner ses orbes. Les yeux de sa maman débordaient trop de déception et il ne le supportait pas. Décevoir sa mère était vraiment insupportable et il réalisait maintenant avoir agi comme un con. Oui. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter cette situation merdique.

Le sentant, la jolie femme prit sa main dans la sienne pour lui faire comprendre que malgré son attitude, elle le soutenait et ne l'aimait pas moins. Il perçut cela.

- La raison qui t'a poussé à laisser Kanna est la même que celle qui t'a incité à sortir avec elle en premier lieu, n'est-ce pas ?

Tch. Elle le connaissait vraiment trop bien.

- Ouais.

Il se tut, soudain passionné par le tapis. Masaki patienta tranquillement, sachant qu'il parlerait une fois prêt.

- J'aime une autre fille, confessa son fils, les pommettes rosées.

Silence.

- Et c'est Orihime.

Silence plus prolongé. Intrigué, il pivota vers elle.

- Tu ne dis rien ?

- Je ne suis pas étonnée, répondit-elle, les lèvres frémissantes.

- Hein ?

- Je sais que tu l'aimes depuis la première fois que tu l'as vue.

Les yeux ronds, le jeune homme resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes.

- Comment tu...

- Une mère sent ces choses-là, sourit-elle en rangeant une mèche caramel derrière son oreille.

- Mais ça fait deux ans...

- Oui. Deux ans que je vous vois vous tourner autour en me demandant lequel des deux fera le premier pas. Vu ce que tu m'as dit, c'est une bonne chose qu'il ne soit rien arrivé entre vous vu ton passé avec Kanna.

- Pas si sûr.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Ichigo fuit son regard et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, mal à l'aise.

- Je l'ai embrassée.

Masaki fronça les sourcils.

- Orihime chan ?

- Oui.

- Pas contre sa volonté ?

- Non ! Je ne suis pas de ce bord-là, maman et tu le sais. Je lui ai en quelque sorte demandé la permission et... et voilà. Elle y a répondu.

- Bon..., marmonna-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser. Alors j'imagine que c'est positif et qu'elle pourrait revenir vers toi même si j'ignore encore comment.

- Tch, c'est vite dit. Elle m'a giflé avant de me demander de la laisser, lâcha-t-il, irrité par ce souvenir. Ça fait deux ans que je la regarde de loin, c'est pas pour la perdre de vue maintenant.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ça ? s'exclama sa mère, perturbée d'apprendre tout cela.

- Si.

- Ichigo !

- Quoi ?

- Cela te fait passer pour un homme ne manquant pas de culot.

- Pardon ?! ne digéra-t-il pas, vexé.

- Tu n'as rien tenté pendant deux ans et là, tu te permets d'en quelque sorte... la réserver, lui laisser entendre que tu ne la laisseras pas s'éloigner de toi, l'éclaira la femme.

- Ouais, exactement. Et alors ? gronda son fils, la mine plus renfrognée que jamais.

Masaki se leva pour lui faire face, l'air à la fois déçue et désolée.

- Elle ne t'appartient pas. Après ce que tu viens de me raconter, deux questions se posent, Ichigo, débuta-t-elle, choisissant bien ses mots. Que ressens-tu réellement pour Orihime chan et comment comptes-tu le lui faire comprendre en respectant ses sentiments que tu as troublés, voire chamboulés ?

~o~¤~o~

~o~¤~o~

Longue journée. Oh oui, ce fut une très longue journée. Les jambes lourdes et prise pour cible par un mal de tête persistant, Orihime était heureuse que ce jour touche enfin à sa fin. Avoir des problèmes personnels était déjà difficile à gérer mais quand en plus la vie professionnelle s'assombrissait également, ce n'était pas évident de faire face stoïquement.

- Bonsoir belle demoiselle. Ça te dirait de venir faire un tour dans ma nouvelle bagnole ? Je veux bien te faire tester la banquette arrière.

Cette déclaration d'un voyou fut ponctuée par les rires de ses potes. Habituée mais pas à l'aise avec cet environnement pour autant, Orihime resserra sa veste et accéléra le pas. Elle ne fut soulagée que lorsque le cabinet médical se trouvait loin derrière et la maison en vue. Ce cabinet dans lequel elle travaillait depuis deux semaines maintenant, deux semaines depuis sa dispute avec _lui..._

Secouant la tête, la belle déverrouilla la porte et franchit le seuil. Sora n'était pas encore rentré, il l'avait prévenue qu'il irait voir Miwa après le travail donc elle ne s'inquiétait pas. En se déchaussant et ôtant sa veste, Orihime ferma les yeux et se retrouva une nouvelle fois victime des mêmes images. Celles qui s'étaient déroulées aujourd'hui même. Cette pauvre femme et une petite fille rouées de coups sans raison par l'un des gangs du quartier.

Choquée, la princesse s'était précipitée pour leur venir en aide dès qu'elles entrèrent dans le cabinet dans un état très critique. La femme supplia Orihime de sauver la fillette dont elle avait pris la défense avant de rendre son dernier soupir dans les bras de la beauté auburn. Peu après, la fillette en question décéda des suites de ses blessures.

Cette journée fut vraiment pénible, sombre, difficile.

Orihime secoua une nouvelle fois la tête pour se reprendre. Sa devise était d'oublier le travail une fois l'établissement médical quitté. Cela pouvait paraître dur pour certain mais c'était vital pour elle. Si elle ne le faisait pas, le métier auquel elle se destinait pourrait la dévorer en raison des choses horribles dont elle pouvait être témoin.

En jetant un œil sur l'horloge, elle constata qu'il était l'heure du dîner et elle commençait à avoir faim. Seulement, une douche lui ferait du bien dans un premier temps et c'est ainsi qu'elle monta dans la salle de bain.

Une fois sous l'eau tiède et agréable, il se passa la chose habituelle dans son esprit : la porte fermée de ses inconvénients professionnels ouvrait celle de ses ennuis personnels. Orihime attrapa son gant, le gorgea exagérément de gel douche et frotta son corps fatigué.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre nouvelle d'Ichigo ni de Kanna. Orihime se dégoûtait d'elle-même. Avant les derniers événements en date, elle vivait parfaitement sans nouvelle d'Ichigo puisqu'elle y était habituée, ils n'étaient même pas amis. Et là, elle pensait souvent à lui, se demandait ce qu'il faisait, comment il allait alors qu'il était l'ex d'une très bonne amie pour qui il n'éprouvait pas le moindre sentiment.

La princesse ajusta le pommeau au-dessus de sa tête et attrapa le shampooing. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ?! Elle avait de toute évidence un problème dans le genre sérieux pour rester focalisée sur un garçon qui l'avait déçue.

Lasse, la jeune fille quitta la douche, se sécha et enfila son pyjama constitué d'un vieux pantalon de jogging et d'un débardeur. Ensuite, elle sécha brièvement sa chevelure au sèche-cheveux et redescendit pour se rendre à la cuisine. Dans les marches, elle entendit des bruits de pas familiers avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre une fois de plus.

- Bienvenue à la maison, onii chan, s'exclama-t-elle doucement. Je m'apprêtais à cuire le dîner.

Sora fronça les sourcils à cet accueil pas du tout chaleureux comme ceux auxquels il avait pris l'habitude. Il rangea ses chaussures, accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau et scruta son visage.

- Oh, c'est inutile, j'ai appelé pour commander le repas en venant à la maison. Nous serons livrés dans dix minutes.

- Ah, fit simplement sa sœur, toujours au milieu de l'escalier. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Plutôt, oui. Et la tienne ?

- Impeccable, rien à dire ~ ! affirma-t-elle avec un large sourire sans le regarder.

- Miwa te passe le bonsoir, déclara-t-il.

- C'est gentil à elle ! Tu lui transmettras la même chose de ma part, hein ? Euh bon, tu m'appelles quand le repas sera là, d'accord !

Sur quoi, elle fila rapidement dans sa chambre sans remarquer l'expression peinée de son grand frère. Orihime se jeta sur son lit à plat ventre, la tête dans l'un de ses oreillers. Elle en avait marre. Ce point sur son estomac, cette boule dans son ventre, cette douleur lancinante dans son cœur, c'était trop à supporter.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit à l'Amour, le vrai ? Pourquoi le seul homme à qui elle réservait son cœur avec tous les sentiments profonds qu'il contenait l'avait-il blessée de la sorte ?

Elle avait détesté son corps en raison de tous les garçons qui n'avaient cherché qu'à coucher avec elle mais à présent, elle se détestait tout court pour avoir été incapable d'être digne d'un seul homme. Ou plutôt qu'Ichigo ne soit pas digne d'elle. Alors en fin de compte, c'était sans doute lui qu'elle détestait... Elle comprenait mieux que jamais les personnes prétendant qu'entre la frontière séparant l'amour et la haine, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

- Orihime ?

L'intéressée ne broncha pas, Sora était ainsi. Il voyait tout de suite quand ça n'allait pas fort même si elle s'appliquait à jouer la comédie pour faire croire l'inverse. Si bien que lorsqu'elle le fuyait, il venait définir la source de son état d'esprit chamboulé.

- Petite sœur.

Elle ne put l'ignorer plus longtemps, la profonde inquiétude teintait sa voix. Orihime se retourna, s'installa le dos contre ses oreillers et entoura ses jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine. Assis à côté d'elle, son frère posa doucement une main sur son genou.

- Tu m'as l'air sur le point de pleurer.

- Absolument pas, contredit-elle avec une petite moue en séchant une larme traîtresse.

Il sourit tristement malgré lui.

- Allez, raconte-moi, l'encouragea-t-il à mi-voix. Cela fait deux semaines que tu n'es pas bien, j'attendais que tu m'en parles et tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as vingt ans et j'estime que tu as besoin de ton espace, mais je ne supporte plus de te voir souffrir autant alors parle-moi, Hime.

Ses paroles touchèrent sa sœur. Elle appréciait que Sora ne soit pas du genre à la presser de questions quand elle était tourmentée, mais pour autant cela ne signifiait pas qu'il se fichait d'elle et de ses problèmes. Un frère exemplaire.

- C'est au sujet de... de Kurosaki kun.

Sora fronça les sourcils.

- Ichigo san ? Il est gentil et semble t'apprécier donc pas disposé à te blesser. L'aurait-il fait ?

Elle ne dit rien et dévia ses prunelles.

- Orihime, éleva-t-il légèrement la voix, de plus en plus inquiet. Que s'est-il passé entre vous ?

La belle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, le front entre ses genoux.

- Je veux croire qu'il n'a pas fait exprès mais dans un sens, si..., dit-elle, la voix étouffée.

Un sentiment étrange se déploya en Sora.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Il est sorti avec Kanna chan durant trois mois avant de rompre avec elle... à cause de moi. Tous deux s'étaient mis d'accord pour former un couple sans le moindre sentiment. Kanna chan a accepté pour ne pas rester seule et Kurosaki kun l'a fait pour me faire réagir. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Kanna chan tomberait amoureuse de lui et il s'en fiche ! Je lui en veux tellement ! évacua Hime en pleurant.

Sora resta silencieux un moment tout en lui caressant la nuque. Après quelques instants, il reprit la parole.

- Tu es amoureuse d'Ichigo san et je comprends ta déception.

La princesse releva le menton en manquant de s'étouffer suite à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Comment tu...

- Je le sais depuis un moment, sourit-il. Longtemps je me suis demandé pourquoi tu partais à la clinique Kurosaki avec une heure d'avance parfois. Après plusieurs semaines, j'ai fini par comprendre que tu t'y rendais en fonction des horaires d'Ichigo san.

- Tu es très observateur, Sora nii, commenta Orihime en tortillant l'une de ses longues mèches.

- Je connais surtout ma sœur par cœur. Ce que tu ignores, c'est qu'il est passé à mon travail avant-hier.

- Quoi ?!

- Il m'a dit que tu travaillais dans ce cabinet médical mal situé et qu'il s'inquiétait, poursuivit sérieusement Sora. Il a ajouté qu'il aimerait que je te fasse démissionner même si tu ne reviens pas à la clinique Kurosaki. Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, Ichigo san s'est excusé et est parti sans plus d'explication. A présent, je comprends un peu mieux.

Il marqua une pause et enchaîna.

- Orihime, tu mènes ta vie comme tu l'entends mais le fuir en travaillant dans un quartier si dangereux n'est pas la solution.

- Je sais, je te promets de postuler ailleurs, répliqua-t-elle en pliant ses orteils recouverts de chaussettes. Mais rester en sa présence est si difficile après l'autre jour.

- Le fait qu'il soit venu me voir prouve qu'il se soucie de toi, lui fit-il prendre conscience.

- Ça ne change rien à mes yeux, ça n'efface pas ce qu'il a fait et ne me donne pas envie de lui faire face ou bien de lui parler à nouveau.

Son frère ne posa pas de questions à ce sujet, conscient qu'il s'agissait encore de l'intimité de sa sœur qui lui en parlerait seulement si elle le désirait.

- Tu en veux à Ichigo san mais pas à Kanna chan alors qu'ils se sont mis ensemble avec la même idée de ne tisser aucun lien d'après ce que tu m'as dit.

- Um. Seulement, comme je te l'ai précisé, elle a fini par développer de l'amour pour lui et il n'a pas hésité à la jeter comme si elle n'était rien.

- Je ne cautionne pas ce qu'ils ont fait mais ne crois-tu pas être un peu injuste, Orihime ? l'interrogea-t-il doucement. Kanna chan a fini par l'aimer mais on ne peut rester avec une personne qu'on n'aime pas. Aurais-tu préféré qu'Ichigo san partage sa vie pour vivre un amour à sens unique ? Juste pour éviter à ton amie de souffrir ?

Elle baissa la tête.

- Évidemment que non, murmura-t-elle en reniflant.

- Réfléchis bien, lui conseilla son aîné. Au fond, il est possible que tu en veuilles à Ichigo san de ne pas s'être déclaré à toi durant ces deux dernières années et d'avoir utilisé Kanna chan pour attirer ton attention. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que tu n'as pas non plus fait de pas vers lui, Hime. En sachant cela, pose-toi une question : pour quelle réelle raison es-tu sortie avec Tomoharu ?

Sa question eut de l'impact sur sa cadette qui écarquilla les yeux. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et brisa leur instant de complicité.

- On dirait que le dîner est arrivé, fit Sora, redressé.

- Uhum. Onii chan ?

- Oui ?

Orihime s'agenouilla sur le lit et le serra fortement dans ses bras, ses yeux reconnaissants fermés dans le creux de son cou.

- Merci beaucoup. Je t'aime tellement.

- Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal d'être là pour toi et je le serai toujours, chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux humides, ses bras protecteurs fermement autour d'elle. Je t'aime aussi.

~o~¤~o~

~o~¤~o~

Deux semaines plus tard

- N'oubliez pas qu'en raison des travaux, le prochain cours aura lieu dans l'aile Est et que je testerai vos connaissances dans un devoir prévu le jeudi 26. Bonne fin de semaine à tous.

Dès la fin du cours, Ichigo rangea très vite ses affaires dans le but de partir le plus loin possible. Suite à sa conversation avec sa mère, il avait décidé de revenir sur les bancs de l'université. Au début de l'heure, son professeur lui avait dit souhaiter lui parler avant qu'il s'en aille sauf qu'une fois son sac rempli de ses livres, le roux esquiva habilement son enseignant.

Il savait déjà quels sujets il aborderait : ses absences injustifiées et ses dernières notes qui avaient dégringolé. Ichigo en connaissait la raison et franchement personne d'autre, encore moins quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un inconnu n'avait besoin de la connaître.

Une fois les portes principales passées, il s'engagea dans la direction de son appartement pour se changer avant d'aller rendre visite à ses parents, notamment à ses sœurs. Pressé et l'esprit ailleurs, il ne s'attendait donc pas à ce que l'objet de ses pensées se matérialise devant lui, à l'angle de la rue.

- Orihime, souffla-t-il, les yeux ronds.

- Bonjour, Kurosaki kun.

Un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, entendu sa voix, eu des nouvelles d'elle. Et là, elle se tenait devant lui dans sa robe simple mais jolie et ses sandales montrant ses orteils et accentuant la longueur de ses jambes.

- Comment tu vas ? se renseigna-t-il.

- Bien, merci, répondit-elle, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres, sa main retenant une mèche de cheveux. C'est mon jour de congé aujourd'hui, je m'apprête à aller faire quelques courses.

- Tu es devant ma fac par hasard ?

Le sourire d'Orihime s'envola.

- Non. Je voulais te voir pour te parler.

Ichigo ne dit rien et attendit, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Après un mois de silence, quel serait l'aboutissement de ses réflexions ?

- On ne peut pas être ensemble.

Il s'étouffa avec sa salive.

- Quoi ?

Les mots simples mais durs qu'elle avait prononcés flottaient entre eux tel un mauvais nuage.

- J'ai longuement réfléchi, livra Orihime, visiblement peinée.

- Et tu as abouti à cette conclusion ?! s'irrita-t-il malgré lui.

- Oui.

- Comment ?!

- Je suis navrée que tu le prennes ainsi, murmura-t-elle, reculant un peu.

- Et tu croyais que je le prendrais comment ? s'écria Ichigo en envahissant son espace personnel pour la prendre par les épaules.

- Kurosaki kun..., voulut-elle le calmer.

- Tu viens me voir après quatre putains de semaines sans donner signe de vie pour me sortir une phrase aussi vaseuse !?

- Ne comprends-tu donc pas ? s'agaça elle-même la jeune femme. Deux ans qu'on attend que l'un remarque les sentiments de l'autre et ça ne s'est pas fait ! Au lieu de ça, nous sommes sortis avec d'autres personnes ! C'est qu'entre toi et moi, ça ne devait pas se faire, c'est tout !

- Je t'ai dit dans ce cabinet où tu t'es exilée que tu me rends dingue depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue, contra le roux, le cœur tambourinant.

- En effet et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que d'utiliser Kanna chan pour me le faire comprendre.

- Bordel ! Tu es encore coincée là-dessus ?!

- Aurais-tu honte, Kurosaki kun ?

- Je n'ai honte de rien ! s'égosilla-t-il, pressant ses épaules minces. Je maintiens d'ailleurs n'avoir aucune intention de m'excuser auprès d'elle quitte à ce que tu me donnes une autre gifle !

Des personnes s'arrêtaient pour les écouter, intriguées ou indignées par une telle démonstration en pleine rue, mais ils le remarquèrent à peine. Hime avait bien conscience qu'Ichigo la défiait dans ses propos et elle se força tant bien que mal à garder la main sur ses émotions.

- Et ne dis pas « utiliser » ! vociféra Ichigo qui vidait les restes de sa bandoulière d'émotions. Je te rappelle qu'elle était d'accord pour ne rien tisser avec moi, je n'y peux rien si elle s'est soudain mise à m'aimer !

Orihime retira ses mains sur elle, ses beaux yeux gris plissés.

- Quand tu parles de la sorte, on dirait vraiment que tu l'as utilisée.

Un tic nerveux contracta la joue du jeune homme.

- Tu voulais quoi ? Que je reste avec elle sans éprouver le moindre sentiment histoire de lui épargner la blessure involontaire que je lui ai infligée ?! lança-t-il, les nerfs en feu.

Ses paroles devinrent un écho à celles de Sora. La beauté auburn se mordit la lèvre.

- Peu importe. Ce qui est fait, est fait et dans tout ça un point ne change pas.

Ichigo se redressa, pas sûr de capter sur quel terrain elle l'emmenait cette fois.

- Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

- Je reste incapable de sortir avec l'ex-petit ami d'une amie.

La tension d'Ichigo pulvérisa son tensiomètre.

- BON SANG, JE T'AI DIT ET REDIT QU'ELLE ET MOI ON A DÉCIDÉ D'UN COMMUN ACCORD...

- Ça m'est égal ! haussa le ton la princesse, ses petits poings fermés. Kanna chan ne me considère plus comme telle mais à mes yeux, elle reste mon amie ! Je vais continuer de la croiser, la voir en cours... Il m'est impossible d'être heureuse en vivant une histoire qu'elle aurait souhaité vivre à ma place, c'est un manque de respect et cela est si égoïste !

Elle se tut pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

- Entre l'amitié et l'amour, je choisis l'amitié, confessa-t-elle, ses prunelles brillantes. Il ne s'est rien passé entre toi et moi durant deux années alors qu'elle était mon amie pendant tout ce temps. Je ne lui ai jamais avoué ressentir quelque chose pour toi, si bien que je ne peux lui en vouloir d'être tombée amoureuse de toi. Mon unique objectif est de renouer avec Kanna chan. J'ai été utilisée et manipulée par tant de personnes que lorsque j'en rencontre des sincères, je préfère les garder près de moi et Kanna chan en fait partie.

- Et moi non, c'est ça ? déduit le fils Kurosaki, les muscles raides.

Orihime s'entoura de ses bras, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

- A un moment, je croyais que tu l'étais.

Ichigo l'observa avec une intense colère mêlée d'incrédulité témoignant qu'il peinait à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Tu es injuste. Tu m'en veux d'être sorti avec Kanna sans rien éprouver alors qu'elle a fait de même avec moi, et que l'idée vient d'elle à l'origine. Tu passes l'éponge dans son cas uniquement parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de moi. Je te croyais vraiment plus sensée que ça, Orihime, termina-t-il sur une note de déception.

La concernée fixa tristement le sol et essuya ses joues humides.

- Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir longtemps admiré et sois rassuré, nos routes ne se croiseront plus. J'ai quitté le cabinet pour un autre endroit que tu n'as pas besoin de connaître. Ainsi, tu ne t'inquiéteras plus pour ma sécurité.

Elle lui montra son dos, son corps mince bloqué dans une posture droite.

- Je te serais reconnaissante de remercier tes parents pour leur bienveillance à mon égard et d'embrasser tes sœurs pour moi, lui demanda la demoiselle, la voix tremblante. Au revoir, Kurosaki kun.

Sans le laisser en placer une, elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes. D'abord abasourdi, Ichigo se réveilla et s'élança à sa poursuite en fendant la masse de curieux alors qu'elle disparaissait déjà à la vue.

- Orihime !

Son portable sonna dans sa poche. Il le prit et le colla direct à son oreille.

- Quoi ! agressa-t-il la personne au bout de la ligne sans ralentir l'allure.

- _Ichigo san._

Là, il freina d'urgence, choqué.

- S-Sora ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

Dans le même état, le fils de Masaki pivota sur ses pieds et tomba nez à nez avec l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien. Avec des gestes lents, il raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche à son image.

- Comment tu as eu mon num... Ouais, peu importe en fait. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? chercha-t-il à élucider.

- J'ai assisté à ta dispute avec Hime, répondit Sora qui sortait visiblement du travail.

Ichigo le regarda d'un air incertain. Sora ne paraissait ni en colère, ni perdu et encore moins désolé de les avoir en quelque sorte espionnés. En réalité, il semblait inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? craqua le roux qui n'en pouvait plus de cette tension agissant sur sa santé mentale.

L'inquiétude marquant toujours ses traits, Sora s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule qui se crispa.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, affirma-t-il. Seulement, ce n'est pas de cette manière qu'il faut agir avec ma petite sœur car vous vous faites plus de mal que de bien. Suis-moi, s'il te plaît.

~o~¤~o~

~o~¤~o~

- Uummm... J'aurais dû demander à Sora nii ce qu'il souhaitait manger ces prochains jours, se lamenta Orihime, plantée dans le même rayon depuis cinq minutes.

La lèvre entre les dents, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'esprit aux courses mais plutôt à son échange houleux avec Ichigo une heure auparavant. Elle s'était réfugiée dans le parc un bon moment avant de se forcer à enfin se rendre à la supérette. Sauf qu'elle avait pénétré dans la boutique il y a un quart d'heure et son panier était toujours aussi désespérément vide.

- Bon, je devrais peut-être opter pour...

- Oh oui, ça va très bien !

Hime s'immobilisa, la main pas loin d'une boîte de conserve. Cette voix, elle la connaissait, même très bien. Curieuse, elle écarta les aliments sur l'étagère et ce qui s'offrit à sa vision engourdit ses membres. Dans le rayon d'en face se tenait une jeune femme de son âge au milieu d'un cercle d'amies de toute évidence. Ce n'est pas cela qui choqua Orihime cependant.

- On file le parfait amour depuis un peu plus de trois semaines maintenant, reprit Kanna, provoquant des exclamations d'envie.

Cette déclaration provoqua des palpitations à Orihime. Une sombre colère dont elle ne comprit pas tout de suite la nature monta dans son être comme du gaz sous pression, et sans attendre davantage, elle contourna son rayon pour rejoindre celle qu'elle considérait comme son amie vingt secondes plus tôt. Elle lâcha brutalement son panier pour signaler sa présence.

- Tiens, Orihime chan, reconnut Kanna avec un large sourire. Longtemps qu'on ne s'est vues dis-moi, comment vas-tu ?

Elle était collée à un garçon blond la tenant par la taille. Ce fut cette proximité la responsable de l'état actuellement instable de la belle.

- Je t'ai entendue ! l'ignora-t-elle. Tu es en couple avec ce garçon depuis plus de trois semaines !?

- C'est exact, et ? répliqua l'autre, indifférente à sa colère.

- Kurosaki kun a rompu avec toi il y a un mois à peine ! Ce qui signifie que tu es sortie avec ce garçon quelques jours après la fin de votre relation !

- En effet.

Sa nonchalance augmenta la colère d'Orihime qui s'approcha sans s'en rendre compte. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Kanna qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus ?!

- C'est impossible ! cria-t-elle, provoquant des chuchotements autour d'elle. On ne peut oublier un amour sincère en seulement quelques jours !

Kanna cessa de sourire.

- C'est là que tu fais erreur, Orihime chan.

Cette dernière resta bouche bée, saisissant vite néanmoins où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu veux dire...

- Oui, poursuivit Kanna en rejetant sa chevelure bleue au-dessus de son épaule. Tu m'as vue au bras d'une douzaine de mecs alors tu devais bien t'en douter au fond, pas vrai ? Je n'ai jamais aimé « sincèrement » Kurosaki kun. Bon, je t'accorde qu'il est sacrément beau, bien sculpté et c'est deux des raisons qui m'ont poussée à me mettre avec lui.

Le sang de la princesse ne fit qu'un tour. Ne remarquant pas cela, Kanna continua, ses iris violets étincelant de malice.

- Il est friqué aussi, du moins ses parents. Sa mère est une infirmière reconnue tout comme son père qui a nombre de patients disant du bien de lui et de leur clinique. Je me destine à devenir infirmière également alors je voyais en Kurosaki kun mon titre de passage ou mon ticket d'entrée si tu préfères. Proche d'une famille aussi influente m'aurait ouvert les portes des hôpitaux les plus réputés sans perdre du temps à postuler dans une clinique minable.

Certaines de ses amies, y compris son petit ami actuel, la fixèrent en état de choc. Sauf que là encore, elle ne releva rien ou passa outre tout simplement.

- Quand tu m'as vue en colère après qu'il m'ait larguée, c'était parce que je me sentais humiliée ! Personne ne m'a jamais quittée et j'avais prévu de le faire une fois embauchée pour un emploi ! livra Kanna sans la moindre honte. Mais il m'a devancée par ta faute, Orihime !

Le corps de celle-ci tremblait à vue d'œil, sa frange cachant son visage rivé au sol.

- Alors, c'est en premier lieu son physique qui t'a incité à l'utiliser, résuma-t-elle. A partir de ça, tu as cherché à en tirer avantage en profitant de la réputation de sa famille.

- Eh ouais ! rit Kanna, fière d'elle. Tu m'as déjà vue au bras d'un thon ? Bien sûr que non ! Avec Kurosaki kun, j'aurais pu faire d'une pierre deux coups : me pavaner avec un petit ami sexy-canon -sauvant ainsi ma réputation d'être assez belle pour essayer tous les beaux gosses de la ville- et en plus bénéficier d'un travail bien rémunéré à la clef. Avec mon physique avantageux, je peux obtenir ce que je veux et qui je veux. Kurosaki kun est simplement l'exception à la règle, acheva-t-elle, la poitrine en avant, mains sur la taille.

Quelque chose céda en Orihime et tout ce qu'elle avait refoulé remonta à la surface, soulevé par les propos de Kanna : les hommes ne voyant que son corps, les amies qu'elle avait perdues par jalousie à son égard, ses ex-petits amis qui n'avaient en tête que de coucher avec elle avant de la jeter pour mieux se vanter auprès de leurs copains, les personnes malintentionnés qui avaient cherché à profiter de son intelligence afin de l'utiliser comme bon leur semblait...

C'était un tout.

Un tout trop lourd, trop injuste, trop amer.

Ce n'était pas une vie ni une attitude à adopter envers autrui ! Le physique ne faisait pas tout. La valeur d'une personne ne se basait pas sur ce critère sur lequel on n'avait aucun contrôle !

- Tu es tellement mauvaise, Kanna chan ! Je regrette de t'avoir connue et de m'être confiée à toi sur des sujets personnels ! explosa Orihime, sa violente colère l'entourant telle une mauvaise aura. Se servir ainsi des gens est proprement odieux et je te souhaite d'être un jour et à jamais torturée par le remords !

Sa haine déversée en totalité, elle la ponctua par une gifle si forte qu'elle aurait envoyé Kanna dans l'étagère des gâteaux si son petit ami hagard ne l'avait pas retenue. Absolument pas déstabilisée par sa réaction pourtant pas anodine, Hime donna sa dernière recommandation, ses océans argentés exceptionnellement sombres, durs, ce qui renforça la densité de son aura.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir et je t'interdis d'approcher Kurosaki kun et sa famille quel que soit le moyen !

Là-dessus, elle tourna les talons sans prêter la moindre attention à la stupéfaction générale régnant dans le petit magasin. A vrai dire, seul le propriétaire qui connaissait plutôt bien Orihime et Sora depuis leur emménagement dans le quartier trouva la force de sourire derrière sa caisse. En suivant des yeux la jeune beauté sur les nerfs qui sortait rapidement à l'extérieur sans se retourner, il ne put s'empêcher d'être fier d'elle.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, après moqueries, remarques salaces et personnes douteuses lui tournant autour, la petite Orihime chan avait eu le courage et le déclic de prendre le taureau par les cornes !

- Kanna, ça va ? s'inquiéta son copain. Ta lèvre saigne !

- Rah, lâche-moi Kazune ! Dire que je comptais lui faire profiter de ma réussite en lui dégotant aussi un poste après avoir jeté Kurosaki kun ! Quelle connasse !

Le propriétaire rit dans sa barbe tout en prenant en charge le client suivant. Oui, Orihime avait gravi une étape aujourd'hui et honnêtement, ça faisait du bien. Car maintenant, cette petite au potentiel énorme pourrait enfin aller de l'avant.

~o~¤~o~

~o~¤~o~

En marchant en direction de la maison les mains vides, Orihime avait eu le temps de se calmer et réaliser la portée de ses actes. Ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas et pourtant, elle ne regrettait rien parce qu'au-delà de ce qui était évident dans la naissance de sa perte de contrôle, son instinct de protection s'était réveillé. Kanna n'avait pas seulement élu Ichigo pour son physique, elle avait en plus l'intention de manipuler toute sa famille.

- C'est vraiment ignoble, murmura-t-elle, encore un peu secouée.

Avec un soupir, elle déverrouilla et entra dans leur confortable et accueillante maison.

- Sora nii, tu es là ? demanda-t-elle après s'être déchaussée.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre de réponse puisqu'il était là, assis dans le salon. Et pas seul.

- K-Kurosaki kun, s'étouffa-t-elle.

- Bonsoir Orihime, nous t'attendions, l'informa son frère en venant à ses côtés. J'ai invité Ichigo san parce que je pense que vous avez des points à éclaircir tous les deux.

- Quoi ? Je...

- Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal, l'interrompit Sora avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et fuir dans le couloir.

- Je ne... !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour les courses, je les ferai demain. Il nous reste de quoi tenir encore un peu, dit-il, enfilant sa veste.

- Mais..., retenta Orihime, prise complètement au dépourvu.

- Bon, eh bien, je t'appelle dans la soirée, d'accord ? Où sont mes clefs ? Ah oui, les voilà ! J'y vais !

- Onii chan !

- Je vais passer un peu de temps avec Miwa, je ne rentrerai pas trop tard, promis.

- Attends ! Qu'est-ce qui...

- A tout à l'heure, petite sœur ! lança-t-il, enjoué.

- Sora !

La porte claqua sur son passage. Porte qu'Orihime regarda d'un air ahuri. Son frère. Son grand frère adoré venait de la jeter dans la fosse aux lions sans le moindre scrupule !

- Nous revoilà seuls tous les deux pour la seconde fois dans la même journée. On dirait presque une conspiration, hein, Orihime, déclara tranquillement Ichigo, confortablement assis sur le canapé.

Ben tiens, voilà autre chose. Kurosaki kun donnant dans le sarcasme. Ce n'était pas sa journée. Orihime préféra décamper, monter dans sa chambre et s'allonger sur le dos sur son lit. C'était toujours ce qu'elle faisait quand elle avait besoin de se détendre, ce qui était actuellement le cas après cette fin journée éprouvante. Les yeux clos, elle tenta de faire le vide, soulager sa tête pleine et ses muscles encore légèrement tendus sous la tension accumulée.

- Rassure-moi, tu ne croyais pas que j'allais sagement m'en aller parce que tu t'es réfugiée dans ta chambre ?

Elle ne réagit pas.

- Orihime.

- Laisse-moi, Ku...

Sa phrase ne trouva pas de fin lorsqu'elle se sentit presque... écrasée. Elle souleva ses paupières pour constater qu'Ichigo la chevauchait, ses mains appuyées de chaque côté de sa tête, ses bras pliés de sorte à se tenir le plus près possible au-dessus d'elle.

- Ça a l'air de t'avoir échappé alors je vais te le répéter : ça fait deux ans, cinq semaines et trois jours que je te laisse tranquille, ce n'est pas pour continuer indéfiniment.

La beauté auburn s'empourpra. A chacune de ses lourdes inspirations, ses seins touchaient le torse d'Ichigo.

- Pourquoi tu étais un peu irritée quand tu es rentrée tout à l'heure ? la questionna-t-il. Avant que tu ne me trouves dans le salon, je veux dire.

Hime tourna la tête.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- C'est ça, ouais. Allez, crache le bout.

- Arrête ! s'exclama-t-elle, agacée. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'il te suffit d'entrer dans ma chambre pour oublier que tu...

Des lèvres qu'elle avait déjà goûtées la firent efficacement taire. Quand le roux recula, il savoura sa teinte tomate et glissa ses doigts dans sa belle et longue chevelure.

- P-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? bégaya-t-elle.

- J'en avais envie.

- Ce n'est pas...

- J'ai parlé avec ton frère. Il m'a fait comprendre que tu manques de confiance en toi ainsi qu'envers les hommes en général et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu me repousses, lui raconta-t-il, sans ciller. Du coup, mes tentatives d'approche ont forcément pour conséquence de t'éloigner de moi et ce n'est pas ce que je veux, jura Ichigo, ses yeux virant à l'ambre en raison des derniers rayons du soleil frappant le miroir face à lui. Je comprends et je ne demande pas mieux que de mériter ta confiance. Je t'ai fait comprendre tenir à toi, ce qui sous-entend que je me sens impliqué quand tu ne vas pas bien. Je le ressens actuellement, Orihime alors dis-moi.

- Sora nii t'a vraiment dit ça ? s'assura-t-elle, touchée.

- Oui. Il te connaît mieux que personne, il sait ce que Tomoharu a tenté avec toi car il t'a suivie quand tu as rendu le collier que ce bâtard t'a offert pour mieux te le reprendre, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. En discutant avec lui, Sora a compris que ce connard n'est pas le premier à avoir essayé de t'attirer dans son lit. Depuis, Tomoharu ne t'a plus approchée.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai, réalisa la demoiselle, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que mon frère lui a fait ?

- Euh..., s'emmêla Ichigo qui se grattait la nuque, mal à l'aise. Il est préférable que tu ne le saches pas, dis-toi juste que ton ex respire encore et a l'usage de presque tous ses membres.

- Pardon ?! Sora nii n'est pas violent !

- Un dauphin n'est pas violent. Touche à son petit et tu peux y laisser ton bras.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée comprendre ? dit-elle, perplexe.

- Que j'attends que tu me dises enfin ce qu'il y a d'assis sur ton esprit.

- Je n'ai pas envie de...

- Ma famille m'attend pour dîner dans une heure, j'ai encore du temps. La question est de savoir si toi tu vas tenir tout ce temps avec moi te pressant un peu plus à chaque minute de me répondre, commença-t-il à s'énerver.

Orihime se mordit la lèvre.

- Après t'avoir laissé aujourd'hui, je suis partie à la supérette et j'y ai vu Kanna chan avec... avec son nouveau petit ami.

- Ah ? Elle n'a pas tardé à me remplacer, on dirait, nota-t-il, indifférent.

- Um, et j'ai appris des choses...

C'est ainsi qu'elle lui relata toute l'histoire : les révélations de Kanna, son absence de regrets et... eh bien, son sang-froid qu'elle avait perdu. Lorsqu'elle acheva son récit, Ichigo était sans voix.

- Merde, c'est vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

- Je sais que ça doit te faire un choc qu'elle se soit servi de toi pour mieux atteindre ta famille, mais...

- Non. Tu l'as vraiment giflée ?!

Un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres. Larguée, Orihime fronça davantage les sourcils.

- C'est si surprenant ? Et puis, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies retenu que ça !

- Quand on te connaît, y a de quoi en perdre ses oreilles en entendant ça. Je suis content de ne pas être le seul à avoir fait l'expérience de ta paume sur la joue. C'est que t'as failli me laisser une cicatrice quand même, se moqua Ichigo.

- Kurosaki kun ! Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! As-tu un problème ? Je viens de te dire qu'elle... !

- Oi ! Calme-toi, je t'ai entendue, l'apaisa-t-il en la plaquant sur le matelas. Mon absence de réaction vient du fait que je le savais déjà, enfin je m'en suis douté. Quand tu m'as dit qu'elle t'a avoué m'aimer, j'ai cru m'être planté sur son compte mais il s'avère que non apparemment.

- Comment ça ? ne percuta pas Inoue.

- J'ai fini par la percer à jour un peu avant ton anniversaire, c'est l'autre raison qui m'a incité à rompre. La première étant que c'est toi que je veux, acheva-t-il, ses doigts frôlant sa douce joue.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire.

- Tu m'aurais cru ? Tu me croyais déjà capable de vouloir me la faire juste pour son physique. Donc tu aurais certainement pensé que je te balançais une excuse de plus pour me rapprocher de toi en faisant passer Kanna pour une pétasse. Là, ce n'est pas la gifle que tu m'aurais offert mais le poing.

La honte de retour, Orihime fuit ses orbes trop perçants. Percevant son mal-être, Ichigo colla sa tempe à la sienne et respira ses cheveux.

- Ne te tracasse pas avec ce que Kanna a voulu faire, elle n'a pas eu le temps de mettre son plan en place et je n'ai pas l'intention de la revoir ou la laisser s'approcher de ma famille.

La princesse retint son souffle.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, murmura-t-elle en tortillant le drap. Ce que mon frère t'a dit est vrai mais il semble qu'il me laisse le soin de te dire l'autre partie de la vérité.

Le roux s'assit sur elle en retenant son poids sur ses genoux, lui fit signe de l'écouter attentivement et elle inspira puis expira avant de se lancer.

- Je suis sortie avec Tomoharu kun parce qu'il était gentil, je l'aimais bien et je pensais construire un avenir avec lui, amorça-t-elle, incapable de croiser ses orbes marron profonds. Seulement au fond de moi, et c'est Sora nii qui me l'a fait réaliser, j'en avais marre. Marre d'attendre un signe de toi alors...

Elle ferma les yeux, mortifiée.

- Alors j'ai espéré te faire réagir en sortant avec lui. J'ai eu le temps de rompre sans que tu me montres un intérêt et tu es sorti avec Kanna chan. J'étais... enfin, une part de moi était jalouse en plus d'être en colère que tu aies formé un couple avec elle sans l'aimer. C'est cette différence qui m'a fait séparer ton comportement du mien mais en réalité, j'ai fait la même chose parce que je n'aimais pas Tomoharu kun comme je... comme je t'aime toi, Kurosaki kun, confessa-t-elle dans un chuchotement, le visage en feu. Et je suis désolée pour la gifle que je t'ai donnée.

Elle était soulagée de vider enfin sa conscience.

- Je crois qu'on a assez perdu de temps à se chercher, s'excuser et attirer l'attention de l'autre, souffla Ichigo à son oreille.

La sœur de Sora ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. A présent, leurs corps étaient collés, poitrines et bassins liés.

- Je propose de rattraper le temps perdu, t'en dis quoi ?

- U-Um.

Il sourit.

- Et euh... comment on procède ?

- Comme ça.

Il l'embrassa et Orihime entoura tout de suite son cou pour le maintenir contre elle. Ichigo saisit le sommet de sa tête pour courber sa nuque et avoir totalement accès à sa bouche. Il en lécha le contour et se glissa à l'intérieur pour la savourer en avalant chacun de ses gémissements.

Ses mains n'étaient pas inactives. L'une d'elles lui servait de soutien tout en tenant les poignets d'Orihime à la tête du lit tandis que l'autre caressait sa hanche, remonta pour profiter de la peau satinée de son ventre puis toucha la bordure de son soutien-gorge. Cette dernière touche poussa instinctivement Hime à connecter son intimité à la sienne qu'elle percevait davantage à travers le pantalon à l'aspect faux jean qu'il portait.

- K-Kurosaki kun, gémit-elle, se tortillant sous lui.

- Hm ? fit-il en déposant des baisers sous sa mâchoire.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais je ne veux pas le f-faire avant le mariage.

- Alors ça tombe bien.

- Eh ?

Elle s'attendait à une question mais certainement pas à cette réponse.

- Je sens que tu..., bafouilla-t-elle, gênée. Même dans le bureau où tu m'as embrassée la première fois.

- Je ne vais pas nier te désirer, mais je peux nous satisfaire sans aller jusqu'au bout.

Rien que le fait qu'il dise « nous satisfaire » et non « me satisfaire » gonfla l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il ne songeait pas qu'à ses propres besoins.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, les joues rouges.

Amusé de sa réaction, Ichigo se redressa sur ses coudes, lui caressa le bout du nez avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Parce que l'amour n'a pas de prix, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas à payer de ton corps pour obtenir le mien, celui que j'éprouve pour toi. Je tiens également à te prouver que je suis aussi avec toi pour celle que tu es là, finit-il, sa grande main à l'emplacement de son cœur.

- Oh, mais je...

- Je sais maintenant que tu me fais confiance, Orihime, la coupa-t-il, lisant en elle. Seulement, tous les gars que tu as rencontrés jusque-là n'en avaient qu'après ton physique et même si tu me sais différent de ces pervers, une infime part de toi a encore besoin d'être rassurée à ce niveau.

Il disait vrai sauf que l'entendre la mettait mal à l'aise. Oui, elle savait qu'il n'était pas de ce bord-là mais quand on avait connu que ça, difficile de retrouver pleinement confiance... Un doux effleurement sur son menton la poussa à le regarder à nouveau.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, renforça Ichigo, ses iris sincères. Laisse-moi juste te montrer que je tiens vraiment à toi et ça ira pour nous.

Encore ce « nous ». Malgré elle, Orihime sourit, glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux orange et le ramena contre elle.

- Ton amour n'a pas de prix non plus. Alors promets-moi de rester tel que tu es sans chercher à changer pour que je t'accepte parce que c'est déjà fait, lui murmura la jeune femme en le serrant dans ses bras tout en lui caressant le dos. Restons comme nous sommes et laissons-nous simplement porter sur cette voie menant au chemin à rattraper, Kurosaki kun.

Le visage dans son cou, Ichigo répondit à son étreinte et ferma les yeux, enfin libéré des semaines de tension pesant aussi bien sur son cœur que sur sa conscience.

- Je te le promets.

Par ces paroles, ils s'offraient d'un commun accord leur amour sans condition. Voir l'autre au-delà des apparences, l'aimer avec ses qualités et ses défauts, le protéger en toutes circonstances quitte à devoir sortir de la personnalité qui nous est propre, se montrer honnête pour tisser une relation basée sur la confiance mutuelle.

Voilà ce qu'est le véritable Amour.

~o~¤~o~

**FIN**

**~o~o~¤~o~o~¤~o~o~¤~o~o~**

~o~¤~o~

**Bonjour à tous. Bon bah voilà, un autre two-shot d'achevé. Les sentiments, la confiance et la remise en question occupent une grande place dans cet écrit et c'est ce que j'ai tenu à faire ressortir à travers Ichi & Hime. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi ce texte. Bisoux =)**


End file.
